One Piece of the Tamriel Legend
by JawsOnYou67
Summary: The Fog about Nirn, cast some time in the far distant Past has begun to dissipate, even now, mighty swells from new Oceans bleed into theirs as eyes from both within and without focus upon the now open land. Yet it is far from undefended and as Dragons make their plans, true Dragons will meet them. [Dovahkiin Harem Confirmed]
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting of Worlds

Chapter 1: A Sea Stained Red

As the age of the Dragons reaches its peak within Skyrim, the shroud of mists that surround the lands of Nirn begin to waver and weaken. There tells legends of a mighty king that had set these mists to obscure the land from invaders or from the Draemora of Oblivion. Yet as Brothers clash across the snow swept lands of Skyrim and the dragons once more reveal themselves to the world, the mists begin to waver and weaken in time with the coming calamity that is to follow. This is a tale of wore, of heart ache, and of mighty deeds done in forgotten planes of existence. The land of Nirn is to once more appear within the mighty East Blue once again. Pirates and the World Government having forgotten about the land filled with unknown treasures and creatures.

Small snippets of information exist within the world but most have forgotten about the things that dwell within the Endless Fog Islands that are said to take up a mighty proportion of East Blue or did. As the veil begins to lift and it begins to fall around them the other powers of the world will soon take note of these new lands, these new places of resource, and these new chances at extortion from the local populations. Only they will not find their enemies so easily beaten. In the time they have been away there have been much change to the world that became Nirn as has the outside world. Nirn is no longer bound by the same rules and restrictions as the rest of the world and has developed new ways to wage war. This is the story of the One Piece of the Tamriel Legend. Our story begins during the events of Skyrim and the Stormcloak Civil War. We follow our Hero as he prepares to leave Dawnstar.

* * *

 **14th** **of** **Mid Year:** **Turdas**

The wind swept down from the hills along the shores of Dawnstar as a lone Nord slowly stepped out of the Windpeak Inn and stopped to close his eyes. The sun had barely begun to rise from the depths of the ocean to grace the new day as his eye closed and he breathed out happily. His fingers flexing and a soft rumble slipped from his mouth as his one eye, his right eye in fact, slowly opened back up again and he took in the sleepy little capital city that he had been staying the last few days. His name was Ófærr Strongarm, a Nord of the Companions, a Nord of the College, he was many things, for in his line of work he had been forced to become many things. Such was the lift one was expected to lead when presented with as many challenges as he had been.

His was a body of sound mind and of power, standing over six foot eight and weighing in over three hundred pounds of raw muscle but not to the point of being obscene in any form or fashion. His body was a coated slab of marble with scars that ran across the exposed upper body and even poked out from about her waist. A full head of bright, chestnut brown hair flowed in the wind and slowly lapped away as if a Wind Atronach was currently running its fingers through it at that very moment. His left eye was closed, forever sealed from scar damage from a troll when he was but a babe and his sister had decided to go off and play in the stream near their home. It hadn't attacked so much as came to inspect him when it was frightened by his sister and left behind its reminder of guilt.

Ófærr would slowly stretch his arms high above his head, even as the many braids that made up his chin slowly flapped against the breeze and the salty scent tingled his nose something fierce. He looked out towards the early risers within Dawnstar, the fishermen whom had already set out to begin setting their nets for todays catch. His father imparted into him the understanding of hard work and as always he was grateful for that as it had served him and his family well since he became a Hunter. Though times had changed, his smile slightly dwindled as he remembered the news of the Empire's Loss to the Dominion and his blood slightly boiled, he still despised the Elves, and as he turned back towards the interior of Dawnstar he picked up his things and made his way off towards the bathing house to prepare.

All the while he continued to feel it, eyes gazing upon him, he was no stranger to attention, even before he had become what he was today he had earned a reputation as a warrior amongst the Companions and the factions of Skyrim with his bow and blade. A Falmer invasion had seen him set himself between them and a Raider party of two hundred and forced to hold them while the village fled behind. It was a miracle he managed his first Ice Lance the week before or he would have presumably been dead by the time any reinforcements had arrived to aid in the battle. That aside as he slowly meandered his way up and out of town, the young women tittering behind closed doors as he passed, Guards saluting, and Men nodding their heads in greeting towards the man, he smiled, a mere smile.

He wasn't or at least he didn't see himself as some gallivanting hero off to set maiden's hearts a flutter while capturing the fantasies of young men to grow up to be like him. He was a simple man, a simple man that enjoyed simple things. Even if he carried with him where he went many things. One of which hung from his back in the form of a monstrous Ancient Norn Great sword which was easily as tall as he was in terms of height. He never left his camp or the Inn he was staying in without it for fear of some child trying to play with it and end up with a need to use a Resurrection Spell of some kind, to which he was **Very** bad at attempting in any form or fashion. He preferred to keep his fighting simple but the Aldmeri Dominion had punished him time and time again for thinking of way and fighting in such simplistic ways and fashions.

He stopped though and looked out over the breath of the Skyrim landscape and breathed in the plains air before he slowly looked about before walking towards a near by slab of stone to which he pressed down upon it. He had discovered this little sanctuary when he had been a Mercenary and was happy to have kept it hidden for this long. His hand filling in the cracks as a soft prick of blood flooded down the needle in the center of the dais before he pulled his hand back and watched. The stone began to softly rumble as the blood caused the Nord Runes to begin lighting up and then slid away as the stone chamber opened and slid down to reveal a stairwell bathed in a layer of mist as well as brushed past him.

* * *

 **Marine Point of View:** **14th** **of** **Mid Year:** **Turdas**

As always he slowly shifted, he couldn't help but feel that eyes were as always upon him, but he paid it no mind, there was always something or someone watching him given his status and actions but that was once more besides the point as he began to descend down the passage and into the depths of the earth while his ears remained attuned to the surrounding sounds and the mighty churn of stone. Though he doesn't quite pick up several feet shifting through the grass behind him as individuals come out of hiding. Each were wearing strange white hats which were printed with a blue word which was hard to read if not downright impossible. Their bodies were covered in light fitting clothing and a blue neckerchief about their throats which didn't quite close their shifts. Their lower bodies were of course clad in blue pants and boots.

All in all these individuals seemed like they weren't suited for warfare even if they all carried standard cutlesses or single edged blades. Yet some of them as well held elongated wooden and metal contraptions that one could be reminded of Dwemer creations. They lined up as sets of two outside the entrance where their target had gone in, all while a larger man with a cape stood before them and frowned before he turned to regard his men and speak. The others showing their distain for where they were. They had been but a scouting party for a guardian of a Celestial Dragon when news of a Great Veil of Mist began to ascent off the water and reveal a mighty new set of lands. Of course the Celestial Dragon had been itching to inspect this land and wasted no time in sending a scouting party ahead to judge this land for potential new slaves.

They found that these beings were as diverse as they were still primitive, the few that they had come across were speaking about Gods other then the Celestial Dragons and that they were speaking of Magic. They had easily dismissed and killed the few that they had come across after making land fall and as such had sent word back to the three Battleships moored outside of the detection of the natives to prepare. They would show these primitives that the might of the World Government by making an example of this village. While it didn't sit well with the Marines they were quickly reminded that they had justice on their side and as such weren't committing anything above bringing a new set of servants into the Grand Fold of the Celestial Dragons. They all prepared and followed what their Captain of this expedition believed to be the leader of this village, as was with primitive people, it is the largest that lead and the others follow.

Upon following they found that the man had left the village and was on his way outside of it, watching as he seemingly placed his hand upon a stone, to which one of their members thought that he was doing something akin to a prayer of some kind. Only for the stone to begin glowing and slide back and reveal the depths of the earth. As the man stepped inside a light burst forth and began to slowly sweep down the sides of the passage and into the earth before they lost sight of their target. They now prepared, the assassination of their leader would lead to a loss of moral when it was revealed and this in turn would lead to them easily subjugating this village and creating a beach head for the forces of the Celestial Dragon to sweep into this new land.

As they slowly crept forward the echoes of what could be accounted to water overflowing from a container that had been filled too high would be heard as the men slowly started down towards the depths of the earth and their target, they found that as they stuck to the darkness they came into a chamber filled with a large amount of circular pools of heated water and the man was slowly relaxing down into one of them. The sheer heat within the room was somewhat suffocating as they prepared to go in, yet the Captain remained unweather as he withdrew his blade and stalked up towards his target with a slight grin. His hand was wrapped about the hilt of his cutlass as he drew it high and with one motion dropped it down atop the seemingly unsuspecting man. Though instead of metal biting through bone and flesh it was met with metal screaming against metal as the Ancient Blade that the man had been carrying was hefted over one shoulder to block the attack.

 **"That's...that's impossible! No primitive could hope to block a Blade of Justice..."  
**

* * *

 **Ófærr** **'s Point of View:** **14th** **of** **Mid Year:** **Turdas**

" **Yun, tobal ba tunoa! Ya tribula fratha grath ba Grathi tra Venspa..."**

Ófærr merely looked back, their attempts at subterfuge were laughable at best and a complete mockery at worst, they were so loud even without the need of armor that when they had entered his chamber he knew right away the number of men sent to deal with him, and it merely made him sigh out in frustration at the fact that someone else had come to try and take his head. He was enjoying his early morning bath and as he slowly sat up and turned to regard the men before him he found that some of them were rather pale faced at what they saw, or perhaps what they perceived they saw. Without the leggings he no longer covered himself with, the Nord was revealed in his unmatched splendor and it easily put the men before him to shame if one were to go along with their faces and the way they were reacting to the sight. Their Leader seemed to speak in some foreign tongue and as he tried to thrust down with his blade Ófærr merely looked at it.

What a simplistic and ugly thing to have crafted, he felt no attention to detail, no love went into the shaping of this blade that now fought to break his own. With a leg now planted firmly upon the edge of the spring he would huff out and proceed to put his foot against the strangely garbed man before kicking out with his full might and sending him flying across the breath of the room to land against the wall. With that being done he was allowed a few seconds before the other five rushed to attack him in retaliation, screaming in their fancy flowery tongue before he spat off to the side and swung **Gore** in a one handed swing which shattered blade and flesh alike while painting both himself and the springs within the room red with blood and gore. It needed no fancy name, no elongated tale of what it was or where it came from, for in the end it did it's purpose and it did it with almost fanatical devotion. To coat the world in the Gore of its Masters Enemies.

The five were cleaved in some form, some at the wait, one caught at the leg and fell with the blade as it slid through his body due to his lack of resistance all the way up to the left shoulder before passing into the head of the shorter man beside him. Gore continued till it become embedded in the wall beside him and the five bodies fell into crumpled heaps of blood and gore that soaked the ground and stained the pools. Flesh bobbed upon the pools top as Ófærr growled under his breath in relative anger before stepping out and stalking over to the only remaining man within the room. He could barely understand the words he was saying but he looked as if he was praying to some kind of god, in the form of a snail of some kind. Well if he was calling his god then he would have to do better then that. The old man proceeded to drive the tip of Gore through the back of the Nail like creature and through the back of the man's head as he impaled the tip into the wall.

Gore billowed with energy as their souls, their dark and corrupted souls would bleed out of their bodies and into the blade itself, even as he tore it from the wall he looked down, the blackest of souls usually had that thin film of filth that covered them, men who think themselves just as they murder and plunder. Ófærr had no such views, he was a killer, he killed to survive, but that was only when it was needed. Six men in three seconds, this was either a new record or they were incredibly weak. He was shaken from his thoughts as the ground shivered and screams began to echo from the land above. Several resounding explosions following as the ground shuddered from some mighty impact, this broke his concentration enough to begin getting dressed again, sadly he only had his blade and Gore though this would have to be enough for now.

Upon strapping on his belts, three of them and the leather studded leggings he wore he rushed out to assess the damages and to see if this was a dragon attack. Upon reaching the outside world he began to wish it was. Dawnstar was under attack, the houses burned, the bay burned, the ocean burned, and all the while, three massive ships, dwarfing anything he had ever seen before even at the Blue Palace, stood anchored out in the bay as they seemed to disgorge a frightening amount of those men from before. Thankfully the Dawnstar Guard were already setting up a defense as best they could though it wasn't going to last long as the enemies seemed to possess some form of Crossbow that didn't shoot any form of bolt he could see. Their shields barely held against barrages of these attacks and as it-

His thoughts were broken once more as a roar echoed from the ships docked out in the bay as a puff of smoke from the front of one of their elongated objects blasted a group of Guardsmen through a wall and obliterated what was once the Windpeak Inn. Thankfully the enemy soldiers were susceptible to things like projectiles and the like and as such Bows and Crossbows were made excellent use of against them. Then he saw it, a young woman of the village, her dress stained with dirt and blood, pressed against the wall of some far off home, one of the soldiers attacking Dawnstar grinning as he tore at her clothing and aided in revealing what was rather a splendid view, the woman's firm bosom. Ample, robust, and quite plentiful, it was a spectacular view for any man.

Though this case it was the cracking point and with a roar Ófærr rushed into the heat of it, his arrival drawing the attention of the Guards and the Soldiers. The soldiers merely chuckled as one of them motioned for a gunmen to put down the rabid dog and with a puff of smoke his Dwemer device launched a projectile towards him. Which would have surly hit if it weren't for the years of training, the older man easily slipping to the side as he rushed towards the first collection of the enemy and a leap and a throw, sent Gore impaling itself through the forehead of one of the men, Ófærr landing atop him and crushing him under his mass before using one hand to tear out the blade and the other becoming enveloped in a blistering heat. A sort of molten flame and stone settled over his hand in the shape of a three fingered claw which he proceeded to shove through the chest of another Marine.

As the battle became much more close quarters the Dawnstar Guards broke cover and rushed forward to join in the Melee, as the arrival of the man had done much, but he merely caused a distraction as he broke through the lines, his eyes dead set upon the potential rapist before he jumped into the air and with a mighty clap of sound, drove a knee into the Marine's chin which shattered it and knocked him away. His eye turned towards the woman as she tried covering herself up before he pointed off to the side, down the coast, saying nothing while swinging Gore in an arc that lodged it in the side of a house and the top half of a Marine Captain's head atop the blade itself. With a stifling cry she rushed off, two Dawnguards, potentially friends or family given how they set themselves to the task of protecting her, moved up to both sides of her and escorted her away.

The echo of reverberating blasts filled the streets of Dawnstar as these new enemies of Skyrim fired blistering bolts of some kind into the Guards whom retaliated with Arrows or Crossbows, then there was Ófærr, rushing towards the front after having put a young woman on the path to leaving the town. A group of ten of these Invaders as he had come to dub them in his mind rushed towards him. They continued to shout in their same foreign tongue that confused him but he shrugged it off and continued with the process, Gore rose as he met the first blade and like the others that had tried to stop it, the Ancient Weapon of War shore right through it as it were made of fabric. The blade continued on to travel down to the head of the man before passing through to the groin. His left hand, still wreathed in that magical claw, rose and impaled itself through the chin of another and out the top of his head where it would cause the muscle, skin, flesh, and bone to melt away and fall backwards.

* * *

 **Celestial Dragon Yonta Ibino's Point of View:** **14th** **of** **Mid Year:** **Turdas**

This was merely ten minutes since the siege of these Invaders had begun and already they were taking casualties, the battle was against primitives that relied upon such archaic means as belief in Magic for His sake! How...How could they continue to resist his men for a whole ten minutes. This was to be a stain upon not only his family but the World Government if he didn't end this soon, he was tired and needed something to indulge in sooner or later. He might take a few of the women from this village, train them into proper slaves actually, that might be enjoyable, the women here weren't as robust or profound as the women of, well how they must look at it, outside world, but there were some here that could be enjoyed. Even if they couldn't what did he care, they were just slaves!

 **"All Forward Guns, wipe this village off the map already! I want to go find some good slaves."**

None stepped forward to argue, for who would argue against a Dragon? No one in their right minds that's who! As he watched the triple barreled cannons affront the battleships slowly shifted and aimed towards the town, before one after another, as if time slowed down, they laid down a withering fire that tore through houses and buildings alike, they ripped through the structures of the town that had once been Dawnguard and currently set about demolishing each and every building. Thankfully Nightcaller Temple was saved from such wanting destruction as the cannon balls plowed through the many forms of homes that once were. Marines and Guard alike, they were impacted, torn, slaughtered, they were ripped and butchered by the cannons of their own ships as they tried to find cover. Shields did nothing to stop the mighty projectiles as Yonta merely bellowed out with laughter, even as he smirked, he could feel the anger of the woman behind him boring into his eyes.

 **"Oh are you sad? Why? Does the Slave want to be among them? Oh but you can't, you are my plaything after all...even if you once were a Great Merperson, you were sold to me and now you belong...to me."**

Shyarly would growl, the massive woman, kept within a bubble of water, her bottom half that of a mighty shark while her top half was that of a beautiful woman, a chest as expansive and robust as any other, no, reaching into the realms of those whom would be considered goddesses in terms of natural splendor and size. She had been taken some months ago from the Mermaid Café during the end of the Great War between the Navy and the White Beards when Fishman Island was an unprotected section of the New World. She was sold to Yonta as a means to buy the trust of the Celestial Dragons from a now dead Pirate Captain. At the moment he merely looked upon his newest toy and smirked towards him, slowly motioning for her to be brought as the fat slug of a man turned on his heel and walked towards the Gangplank to descend towards his first conquest of this new land.

* * *

 **Ófærr's Point of View:** **14th** **of** **Mid Year:** **Turdas**

Pain, it blossomed within himself, it ran rampant through his body as shards of stone and wood pierced through his figure and frame and tossed him about. Even with the Oaken Skin enchantment he was fairing little against such an onslaught of death and destruction as those strange ships were delivering upon the former city of Dawnstar. With a roar and a heave he thrust a hand up, broken at the wrist, and tossed the chunk of wood off himself and exposed himself to the world. His body was a mess, riddled with lacerations and burns from the fighting of the last five minutes. Gore was lodged in the sand near his figure as he spat off to the side before snarling and attempting to rise once more, only to fall slightly forward and roar in pain from the shattered right side of his ribs and his arm which was twisted in a sickening angle.

His eye blurred as he looked around, the dead now outnumbered the living and as it stood he would either join their ranks or not. His ears still ring from the strange attack that obliterated the land but he looked up he found himself watching some..rather strange individuals coming off the large ship. The first was a rotund man which reminded him of a noble of the Empire, too fat for his own good and looking down upon all those around him while he himself was no better then a Slug. Two sets of working eyes met one that still worked and he motioned towards the now kneeling man. Ófærr had little strength within him for a fight, most of his energy was being displaced to heal his internal injuries as he gazed upon the two of the more interesting individuals. The woman to the right of the short fat man, chained and wrapped within cuffs. Her body was the upper half of a bountiful woman, lavishing black locks that obscured one half of her face and her bottom half that of a great predator.

Ófærr would not lie to himself, this woman, had most assuredly caught his fancy from the moment he set eyes upon her and as he now was being forced down on the shattered remains of both his legs he grimmiced in pain before looking up in defiance towards the man before him who smirked so callously even as he stepped on the half mutilated corpse of a Marine from his own ship. He stopped before the only remaining survivor from the battle and his face seemed to be drawn into a sneer, the mangled bodies of at least seven Marines laid about him, blade thrust into the last, a captain, from the top of the head out through the back of it. So this was the one whom was being talked about amongst his men, even for a mere ten minutes of battle this was quite the butchering even for the standard for Devilfruits, some thirty men if one were to include the ones sent to kill him before the battle began. This one would make a fine addition to his slave ranks as he conquered and subjugated this new realm.

 **"So you are the little fighter whom runs this village? Well I should say it's more like a graveyard now, either way I saw you save that woman before, how lovely, oh whoops, I meant slave meat, she was quite feisty when I first got my hands on her. Now what to do with this worm?"  
**

While this strange man had been speaking, Ófærr attempted to get a better understanding of the situation as he scrutinized both the woman and the man before him. The woman he had already viewed and taken into consideration her current state, the man on the other hand was different. Strangely dressed, a large bowl of some kind, no wait, not a bowl, a bubble. That was what it was, a bubble that surrounded his head for some inexplicable reason. Perhaps it was the pain of several limbs being twisted in ways they weren't supposed to be or the blood loss, perhaps it was a combination of the two, but Ófærr was sure he could hear something as the man rambled on while the woman gazed upon him with pity and remorse.

Pity...that was something that Ófærr hated being on the receiving end of, and as he shifted to glare at her first then the other, he heard the sound again. This time it came more clearly, a soft thump of air in the distance, like the wings of a bird. In his pain fueled mind he tried to place the sound, even as the two others looked about in an attempt to find it. The man had ceased his ramblings and had produced a strange wooden and metal object like the other men had, pointing it down towards the wounded warrior while the woman banged upon her cage of strange glass that was filled with water but refused to break upon the impacts. The sound came again but it did little to draw the concentration of the one who was preparing to pull the trigger, even as Ófærr's remaining eye finally widened and it struck a cord, of fear.

Just moments before a bellowing roar ripped through the surrounding area and snuffed out the fires that still had managed to linger following the bombardment from the titanic ships in the bay. All heads looked up and found five eyes set upon a streak of black that thundered across the sky towards their position mere moments before it become visible. The other two tilted their heads, even if the woman had stopped her pounding upon the barrier that kept her trapped. They were transfixed by the creature approaching them but could barely make out immediate details before a set of scalding red eyes bore down upon them both. Anger, that was the only means to identify the emotion that was radiating out of the eyes that locked with their own.

More specifically the one with the object pressed against Ófærr's forehead as the finger had moved away. The man would have attempted to crack the skull of the one threatening him but right now his movements were too sluggish, barely able to breath due to a collapsed lung and the fact that he knew it would mean nothing in the next few seconds. He recognized that roar, he recognized those eyes, he recognized the dark tone and texture of what was coming and he knew that their time was at its end. If he had been in a stable condition he would have loved this, to meet his end in a dignified manner before traveling to Sovngarde upon his demise. This wasn't what he wanted, weakened, bloodied, crushed before an Invader and his mortal enemy.

Then the creature flew overhead and with a single resounding roar the sky began to grow dark and shudder as lights condensed and wrapped about themselves within the clouds above. Mere seconds before a flash of flame which pulsed through the clouds and a stone of immense proportions streaked across the sky and smashed into the superstructure of the center ship which it proceeded to gut halfway through and then as it is known for, it detonated. The stone sheering in half the entire ship as its stores of gunpowder were lit within moments and they added to the continuous explosions that followed the initial impact. Blood, bodies, limbs, steel, wood, nothing was spared as the thousands of Marines still aboard were ripped and torn asunder from the mere impact of the massive falling stone. Then the secondary eruptions of power came and the damage was exacerbated to an extent not thought possible.

A body slammed down upon the ground as all eyes had been watching the titanic display of death and destruction upon the beach which had distracted them from the cause of it. Wings of ripped leather gripped the ground using forward legs that served as the wings as well. A sloped and elongated head sat upon a lengthy neck while the beak like mouth opened slowly. Black scales, as dark as a moonless, starless, night, glinted in the hellfire that the creature had wrought upon the beach and the shores of the village that was once Dawnstar. Spines covered most of the body with the tail ending in a mass of crooked and barbed spines meant for impalement and death and nothing more. The beast raised up and looked upon them, sheering eyes filled with malice and hatred gazed down upon the strangely dressed man and, in an act that surprised the other two, it spoke.

 **"Jul, tuv no pila. _Human, that is my pray_. Ton'tial tota tu Dovah, eqie Poltas!"**


	2. Chapter 2: The Feast Begins

**Chapter 2: The Tide Comes**

* * *

 **Alduin's Point of View: Thirty Minutes Earlier  
**

Anger, unlike any he had felt in his long existence, even the betrayal of the only being he considered a Brother seemingly paled in comparison to this. He had awaken some time ago from his latest mission to revive his kin, to the feeling of the Fogs surrounding Nirn collapsing. This..this wasn't supposed to ever be possible, something was wrong, something was interfering with the destiny of this land to remain separated from the outside world. His anger grew as he felt a fresh rush of souls from one of the Nord Villages along the coast, those souls though seemed to have entered into another realm, for his connection to the realm of Sovngarde and seemed to be drawn somewhere else. No... **NO!** Those souls, all the souls upon Nirn were his by right of his destiny! To think another being would dare try to rob him of what is rightfully his is enough to set his mind a boil. Then he remembered his latest report upon his Prey, and his location.

Dawnstar was the name of the town he had camped, the same one that had just been seemingly butchered and had their souls stolen by another being or creature. His anger reached new levels from his perch above Deep Folk Crossing before he releasing a bellowing roar. His anger, his rage, it couldn't be contained, it must be unleashed upon these transgressors, upon these, for if the smell was anything he understood, these invaders. He was furious and as such the stone began to turn to molten rock from the heat that billowed through his figure before he spread his wings and took to the sky. They had invaded his hunting grounds, snatched away souls that rightfully belong to him, and put his **Prey** in danger or even in a position to be killed. Enough. This would end now and his punishment would be legendary. Even as he took flight, he could feel the eyes of his former brother and Odahviing with him.

That fiasco had cost him his General but for some reason his **Prey** hadn't been set to chase after him into the realm of the dead yet and so he ceased his feast of the dead till his **Prey** was ready to cross his blade with his talons once again. For now he would set his sights upon his object of loathing as he crossed the breath of Skyrim in his quest to reach the destination of the former town of Dawnstar, the air was thick with smoke, blood, death, that foreign interference that snatched away his Souls, and some strange powder like substance that saturated the wind. This was till he smelt it, his **Prey** and by the smell there was much blood tinged within it. Wounded, perhaps even dying. **Wounded. Wounded. Wounded. WoundedWoundedWoundedWoundedWoundedWoundedWounded!** Something else had dared to wound what was his to claim!

A frenzy of madness bore within his breast as he finally crested the edge of Eolgunthur and beheld the city or what was left of it. With his Divinity, he was easily able to see what had transpired and what he saw sent his flame retching from the sides of his jaws. The city and the surrounding area was not but a flat surface with several craters born into the sand which quickly filled with the water from the ocean. Bodies floated in the shallows as the ground laid bare in some places while the rest of it was covered in the shattered remains of the town itself. It was as if a herd of Mammoths and their Giant Guardians had wandered through the town, though even they could only provide so much damage to something before they grew bored and lumbered off to find something else to preoccupy their simple minds.

Yet even they couldn't do this much damage in such short amount of time, no this was something else. Then his eyes shifted to the ocean and he gazed upon the mighty hulking behemoths of what appear to be ships. Since his return from the pocket of time he had been stuck in he was quick to reconsolidate what power he could and took to familiarizing himself with the history and everything that had occurred since his banishment. Strangely enough the lives of Mortals and Mer had done little to change, stagnating in some regards while in others degenerating to a point such as the schools of magic. It was somewhat harsh to see so much had been lost since his Banishment but yet they were all meant to be fuel for the End after all so it made little difference. Yet as he looked upon these floating fortresses and castles he knew that these weren't the works of Nirn born natives.

No they smelt of something else, their weapons weren't like those of the mortals he had become accustomed to, they were lengthy, simplistic, they held nothing of the basic elegance of even the current generation of mortals. They were so static that it hurt to look at them, and as such he didn't. They were not worthy enough to be gazed upon by his eyes and so he shall remove them from existence for the affront of offending his eyes with their unabashedly simplistic designs and appearance. His eyes saw three of the stains and then as he looked down he found his **Prey** upon his knees before two others. One was a woman or at least half of a woman, she was clearly a Mer, with her lower body being that of a sea born creature while the upper half was of the mortal persuasion. His **Prey** was in pitiful shape, horribly mangled and yet, as was always the case, his body was ridged with defiance even in the face of certain death. Yes, this was his **Prey** and as such should never bow his head in acceptance till the day he was ready to claim the man's life and soul.

Then the man in the center of them would draw his attention and he felt every nerve, every soul within him, every memory of his past deeds scream at him. This was a man, this was a man whom radiated arrogance, seemingly made of the worst that mortals could preview and yet, he detected something that made his mind scream in unacceptance. Divinity, there it was, slight traces of it, but it was still there. Foreign as it was, but it was there and it was like a cancer if he had to describe it. Those of a Divine nature must always show that they are above the mortal races but display it through actions, not through words and act in a haughty manner such as what he was seeing. His every pore seemed to ooze some form of arrogance that was unbecoming of even a Proto-Divine as the creature was. It wasn't a Divine Entity, it wasn't a Mortal either, it was some twisted half creature and its very presence sickened Alduin to his core.

He released a roar, to allow those below that their end had come and as he did he saw the description of the ships as "Floating Fortresses" had been rather apt as they were infested with more mortals, all of them of a foreign smell like the Abhorrent Non-Divine Creature below it. The Great World Eater passed overhead and with another roar, the sky shook and he used his most basic of **Thu'ums** to call down a Stone of Judgement upon these miserable creatures that dare to try and take from the Bane of Kings. No, they would quickly learn that this was a land not to be touched. The stone fell and impacted the ship in the center before rending it asunder and erupting in a powerful release of death. He could taste the death and then the souls swept up to him. They were so...filthy.. like drinking from muddy water out of a bog, though as he allowed his Divinity to clean away the filthy he came to understand what they were to some extent but only one word roared to the forefront of his mind and it actually caused his mind to freeze for a few seconds.

 **"CELESTIAL DRAGON** **"**

What was this word, it had the title of Dovah in it and yet, it wasn't one of his kin, nor was it one of his Brother's Kin. Who was this Celestial Dragon that these wretched souls clung to. That didn't matter, for as he shifted his gaze and fell to the earth his eyes fell upon the three remaining mortals. Even as the two ships at bay were trying to come to grips with what was occurring within their ranks. His eyes fell upon the man in the center of it all and his anger swept up into his throat. Generally speaking, when a Dovah wishes to unleash flame he can, be it naturally or through a **Thu'um** but Alduin's status as the first born of Akatosh had allowed his flame to turn an inky black and right now, it spat and flicked from the sides of his beak like maw while he spoke towards the creature before his **Prey** which only served to anger him even more. How dare this abomination stand close to his **Prey** and how dare it seek to kill what he had every right to.

 **"Jul, tuv no pila.** _ **Human, that is my pray**_ **. Ton'tial tota tu Dovah, eqie Poltas!"**

His voice was a roar near the end of his statement and Alduin saw how his **Prey** seemed to flinch at the use of the language of the Dovah, which it should. This situation was much like that of the first time that he had stepped in to postpone death upon his intended **Prey** but only because he wished for stronger enemies. Now he had made this meeting personal, his eyes burrowing into the Abomination as it seemed to sputter before flicking up its strange object and pointing it towards him. Alduin for a few seconds wondered what he was going to do, only for the slender object to belch forth smoke and a marble of some kind glanced off his scales upon his head. Silence reigned within the area as the fires seemed to sputter before dying while Alduin's head was turned slightly to the side from the sheer absurdity of what had just occurred.

 **"You...you dare attempt to interrogate a Celestial Dragon you usless worm! I am your better, you should be down on your knees and begging me not to kill you where you stand!"**

This...this thing...this was the Human's Celestial Dragon that he gleamed from the souls of those thousand or so pitiful creatures he had killed in the initial strike of his Stones of Judgement. This thing thought it could dare hold the term Dovah above its head? This Abomination thought that it was the same if not higher then himself? An actual Dovah? This...this was some form of joke was it not? The anger that had seemingly been forgotten when the Abomination attempted to hurt it sprung forth like the dam was breaking and with a bellowing roar he surged forward. The Creature that identified itself as a Celestial Dragon tried to load the strange weapon but it was too late, jaws clamped about his bloated belly and Alduin lifted him up. Teeth punctured through fat and viscus organs as the being tried in his might to throw the weapon, it even sounded like he was begging the other two to help him while Alduin continued to apply pressure.

Then with a heave he tossed it out of his jaws and directly onto the ground. This, this thing was unsightly. All sound had evaporated as the woman stared on in horror for some reason at bite marks upon the belly of the False Dovah and he growled out. Yes, through fear they learn their place. His jaws opened again as the fat non-mortal attempted to crawl away from him, his right wing snapping up and driving down atop Yonto's back, causing him to scream out. This was punctuated by the mighty limb snapping spine and ribcage with such force that the ribs ruptured out of his stomach and pinned his body to the ground as they dug several inches into the sand. By now he was seemingly crying, tears and blood streaming down his face as he gurgled out attempts to call for help. There would be no help. With his ribs holding him in place, Alduin gripped his legs by the ankles within his jaws and with a savage tug he pulled.

Time slowed down as flesh began to tear, the echo reaching all the way to the ships still under the chaotic events that just transpired. All they and the crew could do was listen as flesh began to tear, tendons breaking and snapping under the pressure of two forces pulling. The Abomination released wail after wail as the skin about his waist seemed to pull and burst from the pressure being forced upon it. Then with a savage tug, everything below the waist was torn off in a shower of gore, blood, and bone. The Abomination screamed out, his fingers digging into the sand and stabbing themselves with nails and bits of wood from the houses. Alduin held his legs within his mouth, intestines still connected to Yonto's body before he released and let the slab of fat meat fall to the sand. Then he stepped up and looked down upon the now petrified man. A Dovah and a Celestial Dragon gazed into one another's eyes before Alduin lowered his jaws as quick as a viper.

They closed about the now thrashing Celestial Dragon's head as he began applying the barest of pressure on both sides. This creature, this Abomination, had dared to take souls from him. Had dared to injure his **Prey**. Had dared to call himself a Dovah, and finally, had dared to attack one whom was better then him. Thus this was the punishment befitting one such as it. Death, and only Death would be what followed as he slowly applied increasing amounts of pressure as blood pooled out of the dying man's eye sockets, his ears slowly ruptured, and his teeth popped out of his mouth one at a time. Death was the only end that this creature would deserve to endure and Alduin was more then happy to inflict upon this mockery. It took several seconds but with a meaty, bone snapping, crack, the skull collapsed under the pressure and the teeth met no resistance as the false dragon died, cursing his father and the others of his ki-

Wait...others, he dropped the now crushed head of the being and allowed it to fall to the ground even as he looked up towards the now retreating ships. There were other Abominations in the world? Not this one? How could something like this come to pass, this made no sense! The mere existence of such abominations was a slight upon the world, his world, and yet as he watched and felt the soul of the Abomination begin to leave the now shattered and crushed body, he felt himself gaze upon it and then spit off to the side as well, it was nothing now, and the soul, no, he didn't eat it, he didn't give it the pleasure of an afterlife. He actually spread his wings and used one of his least used **Thu'ums** that he knew though he merely masked it under a roar of victory as a large hand erupted, spectral of course, from the ground to grab the soul. This was a creature of Oblivion, yes, this would be the Abominations Fate, to become the food of some Dreamora.

With this all said and done he turned back to gaze upon the other two, though as he did his head perked as one of the ships had stopped on its retreat, long enough to sound out some loud horn before it began sluggishly moving away once more. He looked upon his **Prey** before turning to gaze upon the woman. Her eyes had left the mutilated corpse of the Abomination and now turned towards the fleeing ships, and her face had become drained of all color for some reason. That sound had caused her to fall back as the bubble broke and she fell upon his **Prey** though the man used his one arm to hold her up even as he merely grunted. Alduin paid it little mind as something reared itself to the front of his mind and his belly let out a heavy grumble. It had been some time since his jaws had tasted actual flesh, and as he watched the sluggish creations of mortals try to put themselves away from him, he smiled, a blood stained smile as well.

 **"Jol no Dovah. Tildra In'toa."**

He gave no translation for his **Prey** but that was fine, he would figure out what he said at a later time as he turned back and with a growing growl he jumped into the air and took to the air with a hunger that would not be satisfied. The whine of something flying towards him drew his attention as Alduin watched several large spheres of iron attempt to intercept him but they merely smashed upon his scales like so many weak stones being thrown. He was a Dovah, mere stones would never be able to hurt him. With a roar he landed atop the deck of the nearest ship, even as he was setting down a virtual storm of white clad men ran out with blades and other weapons drawn. They stayed at a distance though and as they squared off against one another, Alduin smiled, the blood from the Abomination leaking again across the deck in a means to intimidate them.

Instead it infuriated them and as one they rushed towards the Dovah, only for their actions to be repaid with blood, as his wing swept out and cleaved through over a dozen of these mortals with simplistic ease. His jaws widened, his mouth salivated, and as such the feast began. They must have thought he had come to fight them as the first one to be picked up after being killed and swallowed caused a scream and several to throw up from the mere sight. Alduin roared as he snapped his jaws upon the shoulder of one of the larger ones as they swarmed about him, trying to find a weak point, hacking till their blades cracked and splintered. Maces were reduced to so much rubble from the mere impact of their blows upon his Divine Scales. Weapons were rendered pointless and as they watched he tore the arm off their semi-giant comrade and swallowed it before smashing him atop the others. Then an idea came to him, an idea that he found to be most.. enjoyable.

His head raised as they backed away from the blood drenched Dovah, his jaws widening before he roared, a roar that wasn't to show injury, no, it was to provide some much needed, stability, to his feast. A shudder ran across the ocean before two blocks of ice erupted from the sides of the ships and locked them into place. They were both held there as magical spears formed and shot into the sides of the massive Battleships. Then they came, several Blood Dragons, drawn to the scent of their namesake like the Sharks of the Skies. They were in many regards like Alduin, only with a Green Frill and a broad tail. They landed upon the ice rings that boarded the ships and watched before Alduin looked up towards them.

 **"Yin'rota. _Feast!"_**

With that, the screams that followed filled the early morning as Alduin turned away, the dragons descending on the other Fortress Ship with glee, finding the weapons not even able to piece their hides as they set about gorging themselves upon the trapped thousands of sailors within their ship. Alduin himself had one all to himself, seeing as he was the single largest Dovah, he needed the largest feast even if he didn't gain anything from the feast itself. His jaws clamped upon the fleshy throat of a Sailor and tore the head clean, only seconds before it vanished into his maw and down his gullet. The deck of the massive Battleship was awash with blood and gore as the soldiers tried to either slink into the interior of their ship like the cowards they were, or were fighting.

Those he relished and as he swept his bladed tail around it skewered through several to which he threw them into the air and caught one within his jaws. It felt peculiar as the still living human slid down his throat and joined his kin but he didn't care. This whole ship was to be his feeding grounds, and as such his attention turned back towards the meal he felt his own brother land upon the shore near where his **Prey** and the Mer woman were before departing. His attention was broken from that with the arrival of the one armed giant whom rushed him, screaming in that false tongue about something before he brought a massive blade, more akin to something a Giant, if it possessed a higher function of the mind, would use. The blade smashed into his throat, but it did nothing to harm the Divine creature, in fact it shattered upon contact.

The giant, looking bewildered and confused, looked down at his blade before his body shuddered as Alduin shoved his beak like maw through the equally large chest of the proto-giant and ripped out his internal organs and spine with one go. The body comically deflating inwards from no support before the dragon tilted his head back and swallowed down the mesh of bone and flesh with ease. The humans were beginning to break formation as they attempted to climb the wall of ice, but upon touching it they were repulsed as it actually burnt their hands to touch it. One of the near by humans was suddenly impaled upon the tip of Alduin's tail before he was drawn back and the dragon pulled him off and swallowed like he was a speared hunk of meat to be enjoyed. There were so many humans, but he didn't mind, his eyes peeled upon another group of ten, most having managed to escape into the bowls of the ship.

Their clothing was stained bright red, blood scattered across their bodies and they trembled as his eyes fell upon them. With a growl, he leaped, his jaws open wide as he fell upon the group of petrified humans. The sound of tearing flesh was heard all around as he tore a human in half, after trapping it beneath his claws and swallowing the upper half. He would turn his attention back towards the rest as he scythed them down with his tail. His head shifted and thrust forward to impale six upon the mighty horns that covered his crown and showered him with gore and blood. It had been so long, so long since he had reveled in this. His head lifted and with a belch of sorts he blasted a mighty column of ice across a group of fifty humans attempting to flee, and sealing off the only entrance to the ship until he would break it and prepare to feat upon the interior.

This was him picking at the skin of his food, even as he impaled bodies upon his mighty frame and figure, the spines running now with blood of the slain that he had lost the dark black of his scales and had acquired something akin to a full red in color. His mighty body was awash with the blood of his food as he leapt upon the last of the small still living group of men upon the deck and crushed them under his bulk. Then he stopped as he listened to the echo of their strange weapons which attempted to break the ice surrounding them. It did little but shatter their attacks upon it and he smiled, a grizzly, gore filled smile before he shifted and opened his maw to allow for another rarely used **Thu'um** to come into play.

" _ **Dilon Daal Aam**_ **"**

With that multiple tears in existence would slowly form and open as the mightiest of his legions slowly stepped through. Drauga, the Dead that Served. He only called for three, a Deathlord and two Newly Awakened for they were all that he would need till he was finished. He would look them over before barking out a simple command, no words needed and they would nod their heads as he walked to the entrance to the ship before stopping and frowning. This...this was much too small, he would never be able to fit into this. With a sigh he tuned back once again and repeated the **Thu'um** before allowing his legions to march out, even as the barely clothed of them worked to pile the killed together he would shatter the ice and nod towards them.

The Deathlord would roar as the undead rushed into the darkness of the ship, Alduin stepping away and sitting down upon the deck while he waited. He would only begin his feast once and only once he had cleaned the interior of the pests to add to his meal. His eyes shifted close as he hummed, but the tranquility was all but shattered within the next few seconds as the second ship erupted within its encasement and he blinked several times before moving to investigate. He found the interior a hollowed out core as water rushed in to flood the banks, his dragons having either escaped or been killed, two of his kin having been killed in the resulting blast and the others had been scattered as the ice actively started to break apart. Yet, he felt something, not the ship, it was clear the humans had tried to kill his Dovah in a last ditch attempt. No, it was what was coming, from over the ocean.

It was fast, of that he had no doubt, but it bled a malevolence that actively caused him to stop for a few seconds before he grinned and took to the sky. Yet as he broke the edge of the ice he gazed now upon the world outside of his home. The sweeping ocean bled out now into new islands, new lands, new chances for his **Prey** to grow stronger and become more adept at the chance for them to meet in glorious comba- wait, what is that? Alduin focused in the distance when he saw it, dozens of the ships that he had just butchered his way through. Even now he found his Warriors carrying out the dismembered bodies of the crew from within as they fought one another. So that was what the sound was earlier, it was to call-

His thought is one again interrupted as a force smashes into his chest and he is propelled backwards into the ice wall. It didn't even break his scales but it was enough to draw the World Eater's attention as he propelled his wings and beat them to finally catch sight of the being that had dared to strike him. His eyes scanned the area before they fell upon a human standing upon the ice wall, his body slouched, wearing some of the most ridiculous clothing he had ever seen a mortal wear, but yet this one didn't smell or even bleed off their mortality like the others below him. It was masked behind that same feeling he had sensed earlier as well as a kind of Magica or whatever it had utilized to get up here.

Alduin watched as it raised itself up, dusting itself and then it turned to regard him, and in that second, it held his gaze before becoming dismissive of him...this being had the gall to Dismiss him! With a growl the massive Dovah utilized the Whirlwind Walk and vanished from sight as he appeared behind the human, whom was showing a state of confusion before Alduin rotated and did a mid-air flip which caused his tail to smash down atop the strangely dressed human. Yellow was such an ugly color after all, to think that he would wear it into the field of battle. His dismissive face was wreathed in shock for some reason as Alduin utilized the Walk again to beat him to the ocean surface and with that he swung a wing out as dismissively as he had been regarded. The human was still recovering from having his arm shattered given the state of it, and had little chance.

The wing collided with his side and the resulting sonic boom was followed by the strangely durable human being sent careening across the ocean surface, clearly dazed at the state of attack or some such. The impact, despite being miles away, occurred when the strangely dressed human smashed into an island. Alduin was content, this was the place of mortals after all, two in this one day had sought to dismiss him, and they had paid the price. There was something to be said of Mortal arrogance to be sure and as he rose up once more he breathed in his chest and watched the ships seemingly freeze at least a hundred miles away from him. They were holding their position and this was fine, he took to the sky, along with his Dovah as they turned back towards the one remaining Ship which hadn't suck as they landed upon it. The dragon slowly shifting away as he watched, then with a severing of Magica the ice wall began to shatter as he prepared his **Thu'um**.

With that being said, the Ship, the Dovah, and himself would slowly become intangible even as there were signs of Imperial Ships beginning to enter into the Bay, the last thing they would see is the slightly sunken ships currently there, and none other then Alduin standing atop the deck of one of the single largest ships they had ever born witness to mere moments before it vanished from sight. The trip took mere seconds before Alduin and the others reappeared again, this time he had decided to ensure he wouldn't be disturbed as the Blood Dragons would land upon mighty mountain crags and the Drauga would return to their burrows as the World Eater would stand upon the ground before an unnamed mountain mere seconds before the earth itself shook. Alduin had taken the time to separate all living and unloving things from the ship during the transfer of locations for he had reasons to.

With a shudder the ship would pass through the clouds above and impact the top of the mountain, the point reinforced in seconds with his own Magica as the mountain tunneled and gutted the interior of the invaders ship before it came to a stop and the dragons roared in approval. Though this was not for merely eating, this was for much more. This, was to be the beginning. For now he would have to abandon the title of World Ender, for the sight he saw was but a fraction of the world and he knew, that if he was to accomplish and retain his standing as He who Ends the World, then he would need to do something outside of his...mind set as it were. He knew that Nirn was no longer protected from the Mists, and as such he knew that it would come under siege by those outside forces once again in the coming future. That could not be allowed and as he turned to regard his fellow Dovah he would also hear the beating of wings in the form of none other then Paarthurnax, Odaviing, and clutched within his claws, the still squirming form of the Shark Mer and his **Prey**.

His brother had...aged, unlike him who still appeared to be in the prime of his Flight. Paarthurnax would stand over the two as he had placed the Mer woman within the water of a large that ran into a cave and his **Prey** directly beside her before turning back so that they may both regard one another like before.

* * *

 **Well I hope you've enjoyed the beginning of this little series, or well BIG series as I have a hell of a lot of plans for this. The first being that there will be a confirmed Harem in the series. I know I am going to receive some flak for that along with other things but its for multiple reasons. First is that unlike other Harem protagonists, Olaf isn't some spinless child or blockheaded simpleton who isn't aware of the love and admiration for himself. He is an older man and as such has experience in this, which of course will be shown next chapter when He and our lovely Shark will be finding a way to heal him. Yes a little spoiler but that will be the beginning of the Harem just to let everyone know. I want to hear as well Suggestions on whom else to add to this little thing, names to be placed and I can hold votes as the next in the harem will be the next goal in the story, such as Vivi, which will be required for Nirn to some how get in touch or if there are none before the World War starts off then it will be the next destination.**

 **This story will be host to a much different Alduin, an Alduin that matches his status, an Alduin that, as we saw, and those figuring out who it was he just smashed up, he isn't something to just be dismissed. He is powerful, he is a God, and he is nobodies bitch. Admirals, Warlords, this is a world that hasn't seen a character such as him and at such a staggering power. In addition he will be much different in terms of personality over why he is doing what he is doing and how he views the Dovhakiin. On that topic the reason behind the Harem will be several things, but Olaf is a mortal playing host to an immortal soul, multiple immortal souls. Also the events of Dawnguard and Dragonborn have transpired so we have a Dovahkiin whom, with the aid of Alduin, despite their conflicting views, kill the original Dovhakiin. He even takes Serena as a Bride, his first wife, though her personality is much more open to him taking more women, after all, even an immortal such as herself can barely handle him~ Now that aside I hope to see Suggestions for not only the potential relationships and their accompanying stories but as well any ideas for how they can happen.**

 **Now I will hopefully see you all in Chapter 3: A Mermaid's Melody [Explicit Content]**


	3. Chapter 3: A Mermaid's Melody Explicit

**Rotrox** : **Thank you ever so much for your words of encouragement for the use of Alduin, though I have received at least one receive over a supposed weak individual for our Dovahkiin. Alduin as a creature is one that excels in what he does, and what he does best is show that he, barring Daedric Princes and the Divines, is Top Dog in the world. He is a ruthless creature that shows no mercy and will expects none in return. As for the Princes themselves making an appearance, well I might actually do that as the story progresses and things begin to take shape within this world I have begun to build.  
**  
 **waraneytasiam: The Dovahkiin, yes I did have him wounded at the beginning of this fanfiction, yes it is indeed Olaf, he is far from weak, far, far, far from weak my friend. I intentionally had this occur because, as I've read in most if not all other fan fictions involving the Dragonborn, he is some uber powerful powerhouse and I am well aware of this fact that he indeed is. This being said, this is to show that, the Navy possesses means to fight, and this being the first fight and him being caught unprepared for the enemy with neither armor nor enchantments barring Oak Skin, he was on the receiving end of a heavy barrage. See in this world the Celestial Dragons generally possess ships that dwarf the abilities of your standard Navy Ship. They utilize specialized ammo that is filled with a mixture of chemicals that when cracked, release in the equivalent to an RPG being directly set off in your face. There is a Special Devil Fruit User whom will show up later whom actually imparts the Cannon Balls with this special concoction or just straight up makes the entire thing volatile enough to level two or three houses in one explosion. Now apply this knowledge to over 30 of these spheres of death smashing into an unarmored and surprised man/Demi-god and you can come to your own conclusion.**

 **This aside the reason for the choice in Dawnstar is simple, this was the village that Ofaerr had chosen to spend the evening in while he was on a mission for the Companions to hunt a near by Giant. Upon the slaying of the beast he went to rest within the town. See before these events, the Celestial Dragon had heard news of the lowering of the Mists and gathered a collection of ships including one of the Admirals to investigate and lay claim to this land. Upon arriving he set about finding, contracting, and acquiring a Mole within each of the major cities through bribery or blackmail though there was a language barrier between both sides, nothing a cutless couldn't handle. Due to the distance between Cities/Towns/Villages, there isn't a lot that the Guards of each Hold or City can do about Bandits as we've become well aware by now in the game so they a few additional people traveling between cities looking for something wouldn't be noticed. This led to the Celestial Dragon placing a bounty upon the strongest man whom would demoralize the entire region should he or she be killed. He didn't know a name, he didn't no a face, nor did he actually care. He's a celestial dragon! He's arrogance incarnate and with an Ego that would crush mountains. When word reached him of such an individual near to where his ships were hiding, well he wanted to watch the fireworks and rode on ahead without informing the Admiral accompanying him.**

 **This leads us to the Marines, and perhaps I did mention Magic, something I must have forgotten about. That aside the final reason that Dawnstar was the one hit is because that just happened to be where his supposed target was. He couldn't understand these supposed backwards Yokels and vice versa, I'll have to edit the part about the Marines understanding things. If this was an actual invasion then Windhelm or Solitude would have been hit but at the same time, logically you'd aim for the less defended town and use that as a means to create a beach head into the world and spread out into the continent.**

 **Guest: This takes place directly one year following the Death of Ace at the Battle of Marinefold, something that I will be getting into in depth as time goes on as it will have a significant effect on the choices of the Dovahkiin and others.**

 **Dragon: Oh I don't see myself giving up the ghost on this series anytime soon. That being said I will be resuming the work on my other story as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Mermaid's Melody**

 **Shyarly's** **Point of View:** **14th** **of** **Mid Year:** **Turdas**

I could not move, I could not think, all I could do was watch as the scene unfolded before me once that strange reptile landed and began to speak. His voice, it was deep, less in terms of the deepening of a mortal's voice but more in terms of a bottomless sea chasm. Endless, crushing, darkness that threatened to swallow whole all those that would hear of it. My hands clenched upon the shoulders of the man that the Holy Dragon had been taunting before the arrival of the beast, and when it had spoken and seemed to grow enraged at the words of the other, claiming it to be a Dovah, how I manage to understand this, when all the spies that the Holy Dragon had managed to contract through this strange land spoke in a language that I wasn't accustomed to, I am unsure. Then the shot came and all stood still, even the fires seemed to stop fluttering as if the simple action of movement would disrupt what I was about to bare witness to.

Then the creature moved, those bullets, specially designed to wound anything not normal, not human, and it had acted as if he had been slighted instead of wounded. I was scared, not since the capture of my brother have I felt true fear and I watched with wide eyes as the beast lunched. The next few minutes would scar my mind and my soul as a Holy Dragon was killed, the first in recorded history, before my very eyes. I felt his blood, strangely putrid smelling, wash over me and the man before my, his head resting upon my tail as I was forced to sit there in the sand after the cage had been broken by the arrival of the beast. Who's power overwhelmed the bubble itself and shattered it. I watched with mounting horror as a smile graced my lips and I seemed to enjoy the death of a World Leader before my very eyes. Then the sound, the noise that drove a wedge of fear into my heart, the **Buster Call** resounded as the ships seemed to be pulling away from the shoreline.

This would only end with the death of all those here, an Admiral of the Navy was being called, there must have been one guarding the ships- my thoughts are interrupted as a shadow sweeps over myself and the wounded man before I look up. There, towering over the two of us, is yet another creature like the one that now harries the Navy, they seemed to be firing upon it but it does little good. Even the Celestial Dragon's own Ship does nothing with its special cannon balls, this all coming after the beast had roared and a stone of great fire fell from the sky and obliterated the center ship. It managed to get one or two shots off before it was reduced to splinters and ash by the creature if it had played a part at all in the destruction of the ship. I watched as the being that now stood over us would lean down to inspect us, my own body going ridged in fear and anticipation for my death before the man atop my body reached up to brush a hand against the creature.

 **" Dovahkiin...pilos no bota."**

The creature rumbled but no response came from the man as his arm slumped down, a rumble rippling from that barely visible breast due to the ash that wafted about the air. With barely a wait, the creature would lean down, and grab hold of my waist, causing my arms to flail and my body to shudder as I felt the talons holding me. Fear reared within my chest as the other claw grabbed hold of the man and with the mighty beat of wings I found my body displaced from the sand and wood covered beach within seconds. My arms grabbing hold of the limb gripping me as tightly as possible while I felt the chilling air slowly dehydrating my lower body. The last thing I saw of the beach before the clouds obscured my vision was a comet smashing into the large black reptile within a ring of ice before I ascended above the clouds and blacked out then and there.

* * *

 **Paarthanux'es Point of View: ****14th** **of** **Mid Year:** **Turdas**

The wind rushed towards the Throat of the World carrying some small snippet of recent events going on in the lands below. This time however it came with an unfamiliar scent, a familiar one, and multiple personal scents. The first and most worrying was the unfamiliar scent, it brewed like a stagnant lake, covered in filth and film that refused to break as the rain bashed and swatted against its body and yet it endured and weathered the assault easily. The next scent was one I was too easily familiar with and this one came from the years I fought either against or alongside the my sworn elder brother Alduin. Smoke, Ash, Blood, Death. In such large quantities now less! A large attack, engulfing one of the mortal cities along the shore due to the mixture of sea that came with the scents that had been brought to me. It spoke of a foreign party attacking one of the costal cities of Skyrim but for what purpose?

Then a new smell greeted me and I immediately knew to whom it belonged, the Dovahkiin, mixed with a copious amounts of blood. These foreigners had somehow managed to wound the Dragon Slayer through means not yet known to me? This was going to-

The thoughts are interrupted as I hear his call, his anger, his rage, his pure possessiveness, Alduin. My Brother, he is on the move. His path would set him directly upon the Dovahkiin, and I will not be able to make it in time. I can feel the mountain tremble as I take to the air slowly, I will if need be fight my brother once again to protect the future of this world. He is lost in his anger and madness, not yet realizing this isn't the time for his judgement to be wrought upon this world yet. As I begin my descent I can smell him finally, and he was closer then I first anticipated given how he has already reached the mortal city of Dawnstar by now. I can barely make out his words from this distance but he seems to have confronted the Foreign scent first before dealing with his rival. Now that I have gotten closer I can see why his anger is focused on this creature, the scent and the taste of his Divinity is just...wrong.

There is a foul scent to it that causes me to blanch before I hear the echo of bones snapping and the sound of his roar as he brings down a Stone of Judgement upon some poor unfortunate soul. Then as I near the edge of the town I watch as he disregards not only myself and his prey, but the strange woman now covering the Dovahkiin in a protective embrace as if to weather whatever anger my brother would have sent his way. There are, two strangely crafted mortal ships attempting to flee from my brother, but they will not get far. Even as I wonder why in all of Oblivion that echoing sound from earlier was, I set myself down over the two prone figures on the beach. The Dovahkiin is in bad shape, these new enemies of his must have used methods unknown to myself but as I look about there is an energy wafting from a cracked hunk of stone that reminds me too much of the energies of Oblivion and yet not quite as potent. The woman seems to be taken aback at my presence and tries to shelter the mangled body of the Nord, such foolishness.

 **"** **Dovahkiin...pilos no bota."**

My claws wrap about the two and as I watch the woman flail I finally notice, even with my failing eyes, that her lower half is that of a predator rather then a mortal. A Merwoman? They were supposed to be extinct though, this made no sense unless they came from...his eyes bloom within his skull as he gazes over towards the Fog that once covered the edge of Nirn once stood and revealed ice swept islands. The fog had fallen, the world was now exposed to this land. As I pumped my wings I felt an ease settle within my body, even as the woman thrashed before giving up and holding on tight I took off towards the one location in which I knew that these two would be safe from my brother's wrath should he return and discover they are not where he last left them before taking off. My last sight of my brother was encasing the strange **Jol** ships within ice and then setting upon them as several of my lesser kin came, called by my brother for one or more reasons. It took mere moments, due to the distance and my own knowledge of the land of Skyrim to actively reach my intended destination.

The Mer passes out within my claw from the way her body grows limp and lifeless, replacing the futile attempts to force me to release her from my grasp. Good, while I hold high respect for the mortals of this era, they do at times vex me to a point, such as the callus **Blades** and their inability to allow for grudges to be let go. Their attention should be turned towards the coming War, they know it is brewing, with the Elves, those that would claim to be better then others, I smell much of my Brother within them. Their egotistical mindset will doom their entire race to extension if they do not correct their flawed ideals and focus on more important tasks at hand. Such as the now lack of a buffer between our land and the outside world. This entire event could spell doom for Nirn unless steps are taken and grievances are set aside. Though I appear to have become distracted with my thoughts as I have already arrived within my intended destination, Lost Tongue Overlook, but as I do approach I am greeted by another of my Kin.

Odahviing, the Hunter, formerly one of Alduin's most trusted warriors, he was swayed by the Dovahkiin into residing upon High Horothgar with myself and the Greybeards. I came to a slow hover while awaiting the red Dovah to join me before he came to reside beside me, saying no words, even as I felt the air shake and the valley that Lost Tongue inhabited was no longer as empty as it was before. The Elder Dragon that had been there before Yuinadari would release a rather, uncharismatic squack as the valley was filled with one of the massive vessels that once inhabited the bay before my departure. The massive dragon would bow his head as none other then Alduin looked up towards me, even as I spied a small stream which led into what appeared to be a cave of some kind for the Dovahkiin and the Mer. As I began my descent I felt her awaken and begin to squirm, once more causing my eyes to roll slightly in irritation but also pride. Even the outside world contained strong willed individuals such as her, interacting with them would be rather interesting. As I laid down the two within the cave and allowed her to pull the Dovahkiin's rather broken form inside, I turned back to regard Alduin and the rest, before I stopped as he began speaking.

* * *

The groan that followed the feeling of water splashing his face was the sign for Shyarly that her strange charge, the human that smelled not of human, was beginning to awaken despite his injuries. His right eye slowly flickered with life as it began to open and shift about in a lazy fashion before his body would jerk and a groan, pain filled, slipped from his lips and he began to shift about once more. He shouldn't be waking up, not yet, not this early, his injuries were much to sever. Even as she reached down to try and keep him from moving, his only working hand caught hers by the wrists as he looked up towards her and she felt her face slightly flush with color. Despite the battering he had taken, despite the wounds, she had to admit he possessed a certain charm to him, like when one looked upon the rugged beauty of the mountains.

His hand was so large, even to one of her size and stature, that it easily held both of her slender and falsely delicate wrists within the palm of that one single hand. He slowly lowered her hands and reached up with his own to grab a near by rock cropping inside of the cave to pull himself out of the water enough to place his back against the wall. His clothing from the waist down was covered in blood, dirt, wood chippings, and water from the latest events in his life. While he had been hurt much worse then this, he was still embarrassed that he had allowed himself to be wounded in such a pathetic way. He had taken hits from Giants and Dragons as well as Mammoths and gotten right back up. Something didn't sit quite right with the Dovahkiin but he pushed that thought out of his mind.

This strange Mer woman had been reaching for him when he had awoken, causing him to act rather quickly in response to what he had perceived as a threat. Her wrists were so small and delicate but they belied the strength that was held within them. As he managed to lay his back against the wall he turned to look about his surroundings, taking in the cave that now sheltered the two from the outside. Already in the distance he could detect the distinct scent of a multitude of things. The first that struck him was that of **Dovah** and they were in numbers he wasn't accustomed to in any way, or in any way to handle them. Then he smelled his ally, **Paarthanux** and **Odahviing** both seemed to have arrived at the site outside of the cave. Perhaps they were there to protect him and this strange Mer? Yet that didn't explain the most important detail that seemed to be missing.

How did the two of them get there? The last he had seen was the beach before that road, suddenly he became alert, he had heard that roar many times. His face was scared because of the owner of that very roar during their first meeting. Yet as he slowly worked to sit himself up he felt a hand press against his chest causing him to stop. He felt it, **Alduin** was close, his bones, his scars, they ached. Yet this Mer kept him from moving, all of his supplies were scattered about the ruins of Dawnstar and here he was, in some cave, half naked, beaten to a savage pulp, and with a strange Mer woman while **Alduin** was presumably outside. The woman seemed to be talking, but he could barely understand her, his mind still fogged from the pain as she reached between her cleavage to which, if he wasn't in such a state, he would admit she possessed a very fine body.

Her hand grasped something spite her clothing being opened along the front before she withdrew her hand before she breathed out, and placed it against her lips. The fingers, they began to glow and shimmer, even as she removed them and proceeded to place them against his own lips. Ófærr had not the strength to resist her actions as he merely laid there and watched her through his one working eye. The glow seemed to seep through the fingers and into his lips, but it lasted for a very short amount of time before dissipating. Her cheeks grew slightly more red as she seemed to repeat the action again from before, reaching down in between her breasts before drawing the hand back to her lips. Once more the glow returned and she placed them to his lips, only for the glow to last a few seconds before passing. It was...difficult to understand what exactly was going on, but as she moved to do this for a third time she sighed out and shifted, her lengthy tail twitching within the water.

Two hands reached up to gently caress the sides of his head, Ófærr blinking once again in confusion before she leaned forward and their lips met for the first time. A surge of energy, well actually as much as he would have liked to have describe it as such, he merely felt a trickle, when compared to claiming the **Soul of a Dovah** it was faint and barely registered. Yet it was there, their lips, as they met, the sensation seemed to flow through her and into his own body, but it still made no sense as to why she was doing it. Yet as their lips remained connected, one of the **Enchantments** he had woven into his leggings had started to activate. A **Rune of Knowledge** was a simple thing, merely allowing for the better grasp over Ideals and Concepts. He had done this due to the fact that while he may remove his shift from time to time if the Forge got too heated or he found his clothing torn, his leggings would never leave his body in most circumstances.

This was the cause of several **Runes of Knowledge** that ran along the sides of his leggings to weakly activate, magika flowing down into them from his beleaguered body as the two remained locked at the lips. Yet as they did, it wasn't merely whatever energy she was infusing into his figure that was flowing into him, it was also knowledge, basic knowledge, but still knowledge. Only segments, but it was enough to gain a rough understanding for the **Dovahkiin** as he worked out the meaning behind the strange feeling that permeated his chest before he came to a realization. Language, her language was being shared between the two as was the small trickle of energy. With a gasp she drew back and blushed as bright red as **Odahviing** himself which only served to cause Ófærr somewhat more amusement as he watched her stutter for several moments in what he believed was either an apology or some kind of rejection of the previous events that had just transpired between them.

" **Yuona pola tu-mean anything!** "

Ófærr's eye slowly blinked as he registered her words actually made some sense at the end of that sentence, his eye slowly traveling over her as he came to understand through the sharing of energy and knowledge that she had been trying something, and as he looked down, he saw that several minor cuts had seemingly healed across his chest from the wood splinters. His head snapping up while he looked into her own eyes as she his one. She had been trying to heal him, there had been tales that Mer possess some basic healing arts with the use of bodily fluids, perhaps she was using that while she had reigned him into a kiss just now. This drew a slight flushed expression from her as the Mer tried to look anywhere but the man she had given her lips to, before the one working hand wrapped about her larger waist and drew her atop him. Despite the pain, he now gained a slight understanding of what needed to be done.

" **Wait please, what are you doing?!** "

Her voice was panicked but at the same time flustered from the earlier exchange of bodies as to her eyes, the stranger, after receiving a Mermaids Kiss, something she was sure would have healed him, looked the same but with a few small cuts healed. This was an unprecedented situation for her and as she was dragged against this man, even while his body was nearly a broken shell of itself, he easily held her figure atop himself before he looked into her eyes and then, leaned up. What followed wasn't as one sided as before, his lips capturing her own in a rather passionate kiss. Heated, slightly blood stained lips met quivering Mer lips as she tasted his saliva, her saliva, and his own blood. Her instincts as a shark slowly kicking in as she became of her surroundings, and not just in the conventional sense either. The air, it smelled heavy of iron, and as a shark, she could taste it in the water, in the air, and upon herself.

" **Mmmmfph!** "

The sudden kiss was unexpected, her face growing steadily more red as she was pressed into the kiss with this stranger, and she found herself strangely enjoying the sensation that came along with it. His one working arm pressed against her back, where her upper human like half met her lower half, and he gripped her about there, with a hand like it was made of iron. It held firm to her, caressing slowly as Shyarly eyes went wide and looked at Ófærr again, her eyes had been dancing about the cave to see if they were even actually alone. She was in a strange land, having witnessed the death of a Celestial Dragon, being captured by a strange flying lizard, and then found a man whom not only barely registered her abilities as a Mermaid when she kissed him, something unheard of due to the highly potent healing properties of Mermaid saliva and other bodily fluids, but he had resumed the kiss! It should only have ever taken one kiss to heal even a man as large as **White Beard** back to full health even if the aging pirate had rejected all attempts at it from the Mermaids.

His body was not normal, even by the standards of the world she knew, as she felt him grip her waist, Ófærr was slowly digging his tongue past her lips and into her mouth and all Shyarly could find herself doing was letting loose a soft moan at the feeling of such a passionate caress upon her. Lips on both sides parted and the flood of iron filled her mouth, a couch wracking Ófærr as he coughed up several points of blood into her mouth and this proved to be her undoing. Her shark instincts came in full during that, her body heating up as she drank down the, by all accounts, unjustly addictive blood from this stranger, their tongues mashed and slathered one another within the confines of each other's jaws. Her fingers slightly dug into his shoulders as Shyarly would growl out, or something akin to growling, while Ófærr huffed and grunted when her fingernails punctured through skin and bit slightly deep into his shoulders. The man yet did not cry out, and instead moved even more aggressively against her own body as she noted that the energy that was flowing had remained the same between the two.

Ófærr would push himself against her figure, feeling those ample breasts slowly grind and become lathered in his own blood as he and her fought against each other for dominance. His leggings would have begun to grow tighter as they shared their mouths, her energy and knowledge trickling in the same as ever and a better understanding of who she was and where she came from. An entire species of her, all different in shape and size, all different in base animals, and they lived with another Mer species. The knowledge was filling but as he moved his hand down to grip Shyarly's thick and rather plump thighs she let out an uncharismatic squeak for a shark which caused him to pause. This was all she needed to retake the initiative as her hands released away from his shoulders and they would slip down herself, Shyarly gripping the sides of her clothing and tearing them away to reveal herself to the stranger that she was currently straddling if one could call it that given her lower body. Her breasts, thick, plump, well rounded, and above all, perky, bounced out of their protective casing along with the undersized bra that actively covered the spheres.

Yet the two had never released one another's lips as they pressed even harder against each other, hands pushed her breasts against Ófærr's chest before she wrapped her arms about his neck and extended her tongue around into his mouth. Coiling it about his own tongue and starting to caress and lather the two along the lengths of each other. Blood matted his tongue and her own while they worked against each other, slowly beginning to grind their figures, sculpted by evolution and work, against each other. Ófærr never broke the kiss between shark and man even as he felt one of his fingers on his left hand, which had been bent backwards, slowly, and sickingly, twist back around and pop back into place. This was a start at the least and as such he broke the kiss between the two finally. Shyarly beginning to pant as she gazed down towards the stranger, lust filled and clouded her eyes for a few seconds before she blinked, the kiss broken and her supply of blood to fuel her instincts gone. She waited no time in covering over her ample breasts and shuddering as the cold wind flowed across her exposed back.

Ófærr though held her in place with his right hand, pulling her closer before he lathed his jaws about the right side of Shyarly's throat and began to slowly trail down the side of it, planting caressing kisses and loving nibbles that caused her to shiver and coo out despite her embarrassment of the situation she found herself slowly relaxing as his lips left trails of blood stained marks across her soft kiss and his mouth moved down to about the nape of her neck. There it would remain to plant several soft kisses before moving along the side of her neck, over to her shoulder, and then back to her collar bone. She let out another soft squeak as he bit down and gently nibbled away at her skin before Ófærr resumed moving his mouth down along the side of her throat towards her breasts, coming along the upper rim of her cleavage, he opened his mouth enough to drag his tongue in between her breasts up to the top of her arms which had relaxed enough for Ófærr to push them apart and expose her breasts. Then he did something she wasn't expecting, he spoke to her.

" _ **We can stop if you would like...**_ "

She wasn't expecting this, Shyarly had for most of her life been under the impression that men in all forms, were creatures driven by lust in its base form and would do anything they could to acquire a way to satiate it. Yet here she was, before a man that should be dead, and yet he was giving her the option to stop this now before things got out of hand. Before she had also been under the impression due to the lengthy weeks it had taken to train local bandits under the orders of the Celestial Dragon in their language, that the diversity of languages spoken in this new land would make understanding nearly impossible. Yet she had understood the first words he had spoken to her, this was sadly just a passing thought as her inner woman reared itself up to kick rationality back into its cage before turning its attention on her prey/prize. Here was a strong man, a man that had faced a Celestial Dragon, even injured, and hadn't backed down, a man that had proven many mysteries to the young Mermaid, and he was all hers for the taking.

With something of a savage grin she exposed her breasts as Shyarly would place her arms upon his shoulders and wink down towards Ófærr to give him the signal, that he may begin at any time he wanted. His actions followed with the hand that had been gripping her hip, slipping down to grip down upon her rump before beginning to knead, squeeze, and roll the soft spheres of flesh which caused Shyarly to softly moan out. His fingers were still like steel as they dug into her plump backside and dug into the soft spheres covered in sharp scales. She could feel her blade like scales cutting into his hand but he seemed to not mind as his single eye was focused on perhaps the largest pair of breasts he had seen in his entire life. His jaws opened, and they latched down atop her right breast, causing the Mermaid to let out a soft cry of enjoyment from the sensation of her nipple vanishing into the mouth of this stranger despite the small bra remaining atop it. She was a woman after all, it was only right to be treated with as much respect as one could afford.

Ófærr growled, not unlike a **Dovah** as his jaws sank into the thick flesh of the Mer's ample breast and began to suckle away upon the soft teat that was hidden below her strange clothing. Since the arrival of these strangers, their clothing had done nothing but confuse him, they didn't seem to provide the best protection, actually they did little to provide any protection given how easily he had cut down the ones trying to ambush him in the Springs. His fingers on her rump continued to push and pull away from her backside while his teeth latched upon the top of her nipple and tugged back, only for a sudden spurt of liquid to flow out and into his mouth through her bra. This caused him to stop as he released her breast and took the time to taste what she had released through the blood in his mouth. He could feel the liquid, actually after swallowing, he figured it out. It was milk. She was lactating! This caused him to slightly twitch his brow as he felt one of his the ribs which had impaled itself **through** his right lung slowly draw back and out.

Blood did continue to seep into his lung and into his body but at the same time it proved that Mer's could provide healing through other forms of exchange. Ófærr watched Shyarly for a few seconds before blood seeped past his lips and he growled in anger as his vision became slightly cloudy, he could feel it, he was in fact dying. She could as well given her reaction as she gasped in horror but before she could move his jaws latched back around her breast and he began to suck upon it like a newborn, her moans echoing within the cave as he drank from her motherly milk. It worked, he could feel the impaled lung beginning to regenerate as he drank from her breast before tugging slowly. It was doing little to stem the flow of blood sadly but it was doing enough to begin the process. His lips would pull back as he pulled off her breast to leave white and red trickling down the front of it before he shifted over and lathed to the other orb, her moans coming in louder as he drank from this one as well. Ófærr working like an animal as he drank, even as it ached to do so and it hurt to move, he kept his work up and refused to surrender in any way.

His jaws slowly pulled her breast to the left as he moved it enough, causing Shyarly to moan out with even more force at the fondling of her breast using his mouth, to place both nipples within his jaws and begin suckling upon both ample breasts at the same exact time. While Ófærr could feel the healing properties aiding his body in its reconstitution it was much too slow for his liking. Then he noted that the milk was beginning to trickle out, his eye locking with her own as she looked away with a massive blush and his attention retuned to the breasts as he felt the last vestiges of her milk slip into his mouth before he swallowed. This...this wouldn't be enough to save his life, no, something more drastic must be done if he were to survive to see the next day. Then he felt something, something trickling down across his crotch. His eye slowly lowering as he zeroed in on not only the cause of the liquid which he was sure wasn't from the stream, but as well the new scent in the air. Arousal, Shyarly had become aroused during the intense feeding session before and after this entire situation had begun.

Ófærr found himself looking towards the space just below where her human half met her shark half and found her right hand covering over what appeared to be some form opening, it took him a few seconds to realize what he was actually looking at and his mind shuttered to a halt as he gazed upon her dripping, aroused, slit. Shyarly was aroused and she wanted him, but yet she was refusing from claiming what she wanted and as she slowly backed away and into the stream of water, Ófærr was left in a somewhat confused state, was she going to just leave him there to die? Wait no, that wasn't quite right, because as she backed away she grabbed the bottom of his leggings and dragged them back with her, a cheeky smile perched upon her lips before she pulled and revealed himself to the world. The gasp that followed was something that confused him but also made him slightly chuckle, given the size he was showing her.

There, hovering before Shyarly, in its immaculate five inch thick diameter, and near ten inches in length, was one of the lesser known traits inherited by the **Dovahkiin** , a girth, jaw shudderingly large, erection. Despite the blood loss he was able to keep it up and pump enough blood into it to gain such a thing. The mermaid couldn't help but gulp as she gave it a full look over from the purple inflated tip down to the near grapefruit sized testicles that laid across the cold stone floor. She had been expecting something sure, but this, this wasn't anything like what she had been. This was something more associated with those creatures humans rode on, Horses. This was more along the lines of a piece of piping then anything and she couldn't help herself when she leaned down to sniff away at the musk that wafted off the elongated spear. She shivered as her face drew close to the engorged flesh and she drank in the scent of what in the animal world would be considered an **Alpha Male** by most logic.

She found herself wrapping her hands about the length, even though knowing that he was dying, Shyarly slowly dragged her tongue along the sides, causing him to buck his hips as that sandpaper like tongue slowly caressed along the underside of the massive spear of meat. Ófærr shifting and shivering as well before he gasped when he felt her pop the head of his erection inside of her mouth for a few seconds, seems she was aware of their time limit on his life. Ófærr having the distinct feeling she would have drawn this out longer as she placed her breasts along both sides of his ample spear and began to pump them from the base up along the tip. Smearing it with his own blood to get it lubricated enough. She and he both seemed to have come to the same conclusion in terms of the best method in which to properly apply healing to his body. His hand actually dug into the rock as she bounced her breasts, those ample globes of meat and flesh, along the length of inclined erection as she worked up a rather nice, if bloody, lather. Her spit adding to the mixture before she pulled back after a good two minutes of this process.

" **Take me then, it is the only way to prolong your life I suppose. Proper direct transfer of energy through the act of intercourse.** "

Shyarly hissed through those jagged teeth and a small smirk as she leaned back and exposed herself to the man, slowly pulling herself onto his shoulders, hearing the bones creak under her weight, before she aligned with his body and slowly began to lower her slit. It was much larger then a humans and yet as the tip met the entrance there appeared to be some form of obstruction due to the sheer size of the head as it brushed and prodded away at her entrance. With a grunt, Ófærr thrust his hips up, even though they were broken, and with a grunt of pain, drove the head inside of her body. The two letting out a pair of moans, one of pain and pleasure, one a near scream of enjoyment as Shyarly slowly slid down the mast of the stranger, she hadn't even acquired his name but he was taking her. Blood trickling down the length of his erection as she had her hymen broken by the penetration and caused her eyes to tear up while her juices were akin to a waterfall as they ran down and mixed with their conjoined blood that coated the shaft. Her body bulged about the entrance as she slid down the length towards the base.

A cry of joy filtered through her mouth when the tip kissed the entrance to her womb and she finally came to the base. The intermingling of juices seemed to be just enough to seal up the holes within Ófærr's lungs but now he had to recover his breath as the blood within his lungs was coughed up and splattered across Shyarly's body but it did little to stop the two of them. In fact it seemed to push the Mer ever onward as she reached down to drag her hands across the bloody mess that was her chest to lick, suck, and slurp away at the precious red liquid that pooled out of his body and coated her own. She hadn't even realized it yet but her hips were beginning to move atop Ófærr's own body as her fingers held his shoulders, a slow rise off the immense pleasure spear before dropping back down atop his erection and shattered hips. The man though made no move to cease her movements as he felt her body rise and fall slowly, after returning her hands to his shoulders once she had licked her fingers and chest clean of his blood.

It was addictive, this man's blood, it possessed a power to it, raw, unsettling, dominating, and yet at the same time, it calmed her mind, allowed her to see him as her Alpha, in a sense. The hips continued to rise and fall atop the engorged erection while he felt little by little parts of his body was beginning to heal more then the other previous methods. Well, Ófærr had to chuckle softly in his mind, this was one of the stranger ways he's ever been healed back from near death. His right hand snaked up to grip her by the waist and he began to rock himself in time with her own movements. The two slowly working up towards a rhythm in which their hips were meeting every four seconds rather then twelve due to the time it was taking her body to become accustom not only to her first penetration and her First time, but also the re-shaping of her vaginal system to handle the immense girth. Shyarly doubted she'd be able to be satisfied by any other man after this one in her life.

Ófærr and Shyarly sat there within that cave, a slow working bounce of her hips and body as her breasts ground into his chest and rubbed along, causing milk to be pushed out every now and again, some seemingly left over from the last drinking session. This was all working towards healing him as Ófærr could already feel his fingers on his left hand being reshaped enough to be pushed back into place. He actively worked to speed up the process as he gripped her hips, leaned her forward till she toppled over into the water, and allowed him to lay atop of the mermaid. At first she was confused as she found herself and himself waist deep in the cold water but then it hit her about the time he began to speed up his pistoling into her ample slit. He was preparing for the main event, everything leading up to this moment had been nothing but simple play, even after having her breasts drained of milk!

Despite a broken arm, and a hundred other broken bones in his body, Ófærr was not quite ready to throw in the towel so to speak as he thrust up, to the base of his erection, causing Shyarly to lean her head back, arch her back, and moan loudly when he bottomed out and kissed the back of her womb with his shaft's head. This was only the beginning as despite both his legs being smashed and bloody pulp he resumed, his body smashing up into her as the water that ran within the cave turned a slight red from the blood running off his legs. Yet as she was literally bounced within his grasp, her tongue slightly hanging out, and her fingers digging into his back, she could honestly say she had never felt so alive! His hips pounded against her own, even as he felt the bones within his pelvis scraping against one another and beginning to reconfigure themselves during the entire process.

It hurt, it actually was one of the single most painful processes Ófærr had ever experienced in his life, but was offset by the sheer crushing pleasure that was this Mer's body wrapped tightly about his erection. His hips were starting to rebuild themselves due to the sexual fluids they were leaking together and her own strange energy that leaked into him through their conjoined sexual organs, but that meant little to him as his eye closed and he focused on his task at hand. Her moans grew as did her panting as she bounced atop his lap within the cold stream, before he twisted enough to place her back against the wall of the stream, lay somewhat atop her, and then increase the power and penetrating effort he used upon her. Shyarly would have let loose another groan of pleasure if not for her mouth being slightly ajar and her tongue hanging out. Such a lewd and erotic display, she was only thankful that none of her girls could see her right now.

Yet this was heaven for her, to be taken by a man, an actual man, not those animals that go about in the skin of humans known as Pirates and Marines. This was a predator, and she had become his prey, and she loved every second of it. The way his rock hard figure pressed down atop her, trapping her in between the wall and himself. The way his wounds bled atop her and fed her more of that intoxicatingly delectable blood that seeped from his body. Even the way he was seemingly nearing his climax, his body jerking with prepared release, oh now she wished to enjoy more of this sensation. Her eyes bulging as his hips stopped moving and he seemed to shudder before the thrusting returned in force and she felt the stone she was pressed against crack and shudder from the impacts that were being transferred through her body. Ófærr felt it as he stopped, the climax was about to hit, he was about to release, he wasn't even sure if she had climaxed, but he was not going to allow himself to not bring her to an orgasm.

The mermaid would find herself being pinned beneath Ófærr's figure as he would grip along at her thighs as well as her rump with just one hand, the sensation of friction would leave him gasping as he pulled back which caused cold water to rush into the cavity he had created and apply a wet sloshing sound each time he penetrated Shyarly's small snatch as it had been reshaped to accommodate his own erection during the course of their intercourse. The cold water actively helped him calm his body before he climaxed but that was only for a few seconds as he felt her own body freeze up and clamp about him before her head flung itself backwards and she screamed out with a happy cry. Her vagina pulsated about Ófærr's erection as she climaxed, the sensation of cold and hot becoming to much for her to handle as the mermaid's soft vagina clamped about the erection like a vice and refused to let go.

Heated water mixed with cold as the two were conjoined at the hips and he grunted when he felt the last of his shattered hips once more come back into place and affix themselves into position thanks to her energy. Yet as she climaxed it caused more then that to occur as his hand gripped her soft backside and he tried to shift within her to pull back enough to give her a chance to recover, yet Shyarly gave him no such luck as the Mermaid gripped down on his shoulders, eyes ablaze with a lustful gaze before she smashed herself down atop his recently healed hips and began to jackhammer her own with no remorse or reservations about his current state. Instincts having finally overpowered all other forms of self control as he felt the cracks and splintered remains of his legs beginning to regenerate thanks in part to her orgasm but at the same time, her actions were going to send him off the deep end.

" **Yes, yes, right there, fill me with your essence! Implant your children, make me yours, mark me~** "

Well he had little choice in this matter as her body was heavier then his own and with only one working arm Ófærr had little that he could do but fulfill her desires and as such the **Dovahkiin** would grip her as hard as he could and tried to ride out what was about to happen. Even with a mind no longer clouded by pain but by pleasure he could tell that there was something not quite right here, and yet, he cared little for it as he felt her climax a second time, now that her body had grown accustomed to his girth. Her body was increasing in sensitivity as she would grip his shoulders and hold herself to the base, no longer merely bouncing following her second climax as she rocked her hips and tail from side to side and ground her ample breasts against the man's chest despite the fact he had her pinned a few moments before. This would of course spell the end for Ófærr's ability to withhold himself as he shuddered and let loose a rather feral growl into her ear.

What followed was a healthy, or in this case, above healthy dose of potent cum that flooded down into her womb, slowly seeping through the confines of his own erection and into the depths of her soft tunnel. Yet the amount that had been entered into her body would soon prove more then her figure could handle for as Ófærr watched her belly began to inflate and push up from the intake of his own semen, his eye slowly watching as Shyarly's stomach inflated with the intake and the implanting of his own cream into the depths of her womb. Yet this was far from over for as her stomach reached a point it could no longer handle any more of his ejaculation, it began seeping around his own erection and flowing down her vagina, to seep out from her slit. It pooled about the two of them and began creating a thick foam like puddle that collected and bubbled every now and again in a way that reminded one of gravy. Yet this was only the first of several for as Ófærr pumped his hips and she herself screamed from the release, he drove himself into her womb enough to eject the cum currently housed within her body and pushed it out enough to make room for another wave of secretions.

This was the tipping point for Shyarly's own body as she reached a second orgasm with the application of heated milk being applied to her now overly sensitive vagina and coating it with the warmth of what felt like molten iron. Even now as she looked to the ceiling of the cave she watched steam rise from the fact that the cum that had been pushed out was abnormally hot and was working to heat their surroundings and fill the cave with a kind of steam despite the cold water. Another thrust, another climax, another filling of her womb, oh how filled she felt, her belly was beginning to bulge now as the **Dovahkiin** ejected wave after wave of potent cum into the mermaid's depths without hesitation, huffing softly, appearing not even winded as his cum flowed into her womb without remorse. She knew without a shadow of a doubt, that she was going to be pregnant, from this stranger, from this strange man.

Even as Ófærr finally reached something of a plateau of sorts, he found himself leaning back to pull Shyarly down atop his chest as the two sat within the steam filled and heated cave thanks in part to the ejaculations of one Ófærr. The two slowly laid atop one another, the Mermaid now beginning to grow conscious of her decisions as she was in her Instinct induced euphoria. She was pregnant, of that she was truly aware, this caused her cheeks to flush with color, her mind to begin racing, and yet, as she looked down on the beaten, bloodied, oh so delectably bloodied, man before her, she felt safe. Her body pressed and rest atop his own despite his injuries as he looked up with that one soulful eye before leaning up. Taken by surprise, Shyarly couldn't help but moan into the kiss that had been planted upon her lips by this stranger that she had given her first time to and become impregnated by within the span of a single day. Their tongues, coated in that thick iron of blood, danced and swiveled about the insides of one another's mouths as they pressed and pushed against one another in a rather shameless display of lust. Yet not long after they would pull back as their eyes met and the stranger spoke.

" _ **I never did ask your name.**_ "

Well this was unexpected but not unwelcomed what so ever, and as she laid her head down atop his chest to hear the sound of his heart, she smiled gently before speaking.

" **Shyarly, Madam Shyarly.** "

His face seemed to shift for a few seconds before he pecked her lips once again and pulled her against his chest using his one arm, only mere seconds before returning with his own answer.

" _ **Ófærr is what I am known here.**_ "

His voice, it was rather attractive for a land walker she had to admit, and as she felt herself beginning to slip into blissful sleep she couldn't stop the images that flooded her mind from surfacing, the ideas of the future, of her and him, hand in hand, a few dozen small children held within the arms of her lover. She had always acted in a kind of motherly figure towards other Mermaids and now, she could truly be called a mother given what she had just experienced, her eyes closing fully as she would rest against her mate. For that is what they were truly now. Mated, they had become mated, she passed into a fitless sleep, still properly attached to the man that had claimed her and she him, the man known simply as Ófærr. A strange name but for a land walker perhaps it wasn't so strange. Her arms wrapped about his chest as the man seemed to stroke her head.

This was a rather strange turn of events, marveled the **Dovah** that had been watching near the end as he had come to investigate the disturbances within the Cave he had left the **Dovahkiin** and Mer alone in. As **Paarthanux** studied the two, staying out of sight from the steam filled cave, he sniffed the air, hormones seemed to permeate the entire area and given the general conduct of the near dead **Dovahkiin** it would seem that he had found a means to keep himself from dying from his wounds. It had all started near thirty minutes ago, the sounds that echoed from the cave interrupting the meeting between **Dovah** and causing **Alduin** to grow angry and irritable as to what could be the cause. So he had decided to inspect and attempt to find the cause, it was an easy process of elimination given that only one set of individuals were not present during the council meeting and that caused him to visit the cave that the **Dovahkiin** had been left within. What he had found though was the Mer and **Dovahkiin** wrapped in the bounds of ecstasy and bliss as they mated, even going so far as to share their names with one another.

This was a most unforeseen turn of events, but one that could be capitalized upon at a later time, for now, after all that had occurred, **Paarthanux** would allow the two, the Mated Pair, their time to bask in the afterglow, for there would be little to no actual time for such events in the coming months. **Alduin** was calling for war, for a subjugation of the outside world, and given the events of today, he might be inclined to agree with his brother on this one. The entire ship he had brought back for his brothers to feast upon smelled foul, it smelled rotten. As he took to the air to give the two their rest, the **Dovah** couldn't help but wonder, just what was in store for them, what did **Akatosh** have in store for his children and this surrogate child of his, Ófærr. As he took to the air and made his way back to the council, his mind began wandering, away from current events, and back for a few seconds to a time when the mortals weren't so...difficult to deal with as they are now.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well I hope you all will enjoy reading this Chapter as well. It was really enjoyable to write it after all! So yes this is the beginning of Ófærr's Harem and it begins with the lovely Shyarly from the Mermaids. There are an abundance of others that can be added to the mix over the course of this fic but I know who I am going to add. What I want to hear from you, the readers, is suggestions, additions, and additional ideas over what you'd like to see added. I do hope I managed to explain at the beginning of this chapter the reasons behind some of my choices for the last few but now I must bid you all fair well and till next time.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Chapter 4: Council woes**


	4. Chapter 4: Council Woes

**Chapter 4: Council Woes**

* * *

 **Rotrox:** **Not everyone is quite accustomed to Lemons though I have to say I pride myself on the ability to mix the two forms of writing into one another without it seeming forced in one aspect or another. The trick is to allow yourself to flow with the passage of the story or at the very least attempt to do this when you can. Such as the last chapter you pointed towards that it contained lemon. This chapter will not, it might hold some hints towards things done but it won't be focused on that. This will be a purely plot focused chapter.**

 **Scorez: I have to say, thank you for such kind words, I try and attempt to try my best when it comes to these sorts of things. At the moment I am working so I can't really seek my dream but I do want to one day become a writer. As for original, well I wouldn't say that exactly but if it does fall under that category then I am honored you think so highly of it for the amount of effort put into it so far.**

 **Reader: There is several items that I can say without a doubt I pride myself on, one of which being that if I can't enjoy my own stories then I doubt others will be able to either. As such I generally ensure that what I am writing, the content, the grammar, and the story itself, is something that I as a writer or one who wishes to be a writer, can really sink my teeth into and get a sense of where I want to go with the story as a whole. At the moment I have been working an actual job so I have had little time to really put forth the effort for these kinds of stories but be that as it may I am proud to know that you've gained an interest into the series that I've begun creating so far. I hope you look forward to future updates as much as I am to writing them.**

 **Lazymanjones96** : **To say that I do pride myself on the subject matter within the story is an understatement. If it doesn't make sense to me then how can my readers enjoy it as well?**

 **1stHorseman: I will attempt to put out a chapter as soon as I am able. Though it will be after I have updated the other two stories, such as "Amber's Remnant" and "Remnant at War: A Commander's Vindication" before I put out a chapter for this story. Though don't doubt I haven't been working on it in all this time. It has been a work in progress and something I look forward to showing you all when I am able.**

 **General zod: It hasn't been reposted.**

* * *

The attack upon **Dawnstar** had quite literally caught the **Imperials** and **Stormcloaks** unprepared that it had taken them hours even to make sense of the reports their scouts were sending them. The first scouts to breach the hills surrounding the town were those of **Jarl Ulfric** himself due to the distance it would take for the **Stormcloaks** to muster a few of their fastest runners to reach the source of the smoke and flame. At the same time, the bay was still alight with flame from what was seen as a Stone falling from the sky and hitting a strange ship. In the time the events that occurred within the Bay took place, both factions had ushered a hastily cobbled together fleet of some half a dozen ships to intercept or at the very least investigate the sudden attack. Their arrival taking place as the theater of war closed and **Alduin** himself was seen vanishing with his fellow **Dovah.**

Within moments of his disappearance, both sides had been ready to come to blows before a resounding echo of sound reverberated through **Skyrim**. The **Greybeards** had spoken as the navies of the **Imperial** and **Stormcloaks** were mere seconds from firing upon each other. They were playacted, as they knew that the **Greybeards** fell along with the **Dovahkiin** in matters of this importance. They turned their attention towards the wrecks in the bay of **Dawnstar** which blocked both sides from actually entering into the small village to investigate the sudden and unprovoked attack. Both sides retreated to their separate capitals before sending land based forces to investigate the village. All the while, both **Ulfric** and **Tullius** wondered if the **Dragonborn** had managed to escape the destruction of **Dawnstar**. They had had several dealings with him over the past few years and had come to garner a respect for him when he played advocate during the **War Council** with the **Greybeards** several years prior.

As the Stormcloaks once more return to their hold in the North and the Imperials to Solitude, the Thalmor were already preparing to move their small forces in pursuit of the Dragonborn to finish what the foreigners had started. Yet neither side could find hide nor hair of the man as he had seemingly vanished along with the strange ship and **Alduin** himself. As such **Ulfrik** had decided that enough was enough, that they would finish this was once and for all to decide the ownership of Skyrim as the betting prize between these two hated enemies.

Where would this clash of armies occur?

Between Dawnstar and Winterhold.

Between Frostflow Lighthouse and Saarthal.

The Imperials already had begun drawing from their loyal forces within Skyrim, as had the Stormcloaks whom both prepared as many men as could be mustered from both the loyal holds, fortress, camps, and villages they could. All the while not a single word on the location of the **Dovahkiin** could be found as these forces prepared. Mines were stripped bare and the bandits inhabiting them butchered to the last. Their bodies chopped up for meat to feed to the war wolves and dogs of both factions. As the ore began to spill out of newly discovered mines, the blacksmiths of Skyrim, Tanners, Hunters, Farmers, and carpenters felt the much needed coin filling their pockets as both sides worked to restock their supplies and fund the creation of additional weapons and armor.

* * *

 _ **Ofærr's Location: Lost Tongue Overlook 14th of the Year: Turdas**_

As **Ofærr** rested and recovered from the rather, intense procedure between the **Dovahkiin** and **Shyarly** which had taken place not an hour before. The two slept, wrapped within one another's arms as outside a heated debate and discussion was occurring. The spacious and open ended cliff face was playing host to a collection of **Dovah** , be they Blood, Frost, or Elder **Dovah**. On one side, **Paarthurnax** and **Odahviing** crouched near the entrance to the small cavern that currently held the slumbering bodies of both the **Dovahkiin** and the large Mer. Across from them, situated atop the Word Wall that made up the Lost Tongue Overlook, was none other then **Alduin** himself along with the other **Dovah**. They glowered at one another for several minutes before **Paarthurnax** released something akin to a tired sigh which drew the confusion of all else present.

Even **Alduin** had expected some pathetic attempt to break him off this path he had begun to take for all of **Dovah** kind and yet it never came. Instead he glared into the eyes of his former brother, and was made speechless by what he saw. Exhaustion, the eyes more akin to a mortal whom had finally been run down after an extended chase. These were not the eyes of his brother, not the eyes of a **Dovah**. They were the eyes filled with a foreign concept to **Alduin** , sadness. **Dovah** do not seek forgiveness and yet, his brother clearly was displaying these same weak emotions here and now. **Alduin** couldn't help but to sneer at the **Dovah** before him and their brothers. His tail twitching in irritation at such exposed emotions, such weakness, was unbecoming of a **Dovah** , even a traitor such as **Paarthurnax**. The **Dovah** shifting, breaking **Alduin** out of his inner turmoil when **Paarthurnax** raised himself back up to nearly the same size as himself, the two brothers glaring into one another's eyes.

 _ **"Gil, Fin'dorah Ivol Thrah."**_

 _ **"Time, the Separating Mists have fled."**_

In his anger **Alduin** hasn't even taken the time to understand what it was he was attacking, somewhat, taking a few seconds to delve into himself, **Alduin** rediscovered the Soul of the false **Dovah** and dragged it free of his body. With a croaking sound, **Alduin** opened his jaws before chains erupted from the back of his throat to impale the ground. From the back of his throat, the chains dragged the soul of the **False Dovah** from the myriad of other souls which he had devoured and situated it between the two of them. The soul itself merely standing there as it twitched from time to time but otherwise remained completely still and unmoving. Though he could draw on the short lived creature's memories he still found himself disgusted with himself at having to do more then House the putrid soul now residing within his body before he tore the things he needed from the soul and cast it back into the sea of others. He watched the memories as the outsides used some strange device to lift the veil of mist that once surrounded **Nirn** for such a long time. It angered him to some extent that the mortals would openly defile such an act of **Akatosh** but he did give them a sliver of respect for having the gall to even attempt such an action. Not that it would gain say them on the day of judgment.

Though as he watched the memories again he came to realize that it was not truly these mortals and their **False Dovah** that had torn asunder the Mists. For he noted that the cannon they had used merely passed through the Veil and out of sight but otherwise caused no immediate effect so their damnation may not be so soon. **Alduin** still was conflicted in the images he was born witness to due to the strange actions of the mortals. Tearing himself from the memories, **Alduin** would turn towards his brother **Paarthunax** whom had been watching after the chains were wretched back down his jaws along with the soul that had been forced out. The other **Dovah** did take a step back from the First Born of **Akatosh** during this brief display of his power.

 **Alduin** merely spat and churned his jaws before he would rest up his large wing arms before looking at all those gathered about the juggernaut of a **Dovah** , **Alduin** nodding as he began to explain to the others the memories that he had born witnessed to. The others growing complacent and rather concerned with what had just been revealed to them by their Alpha if one was to give a title to the Black Death. **Alduin** would have to begin preparing for as he spoke to them, he also spoke of the outside world and what it entailed for them. The destructive nature, while far from as destructive as he expected he knew that the mortals held not the means to prepare themselves for the oncoming conflict with these new enemies and as such they would presumably be sent to their respected Divines by the thousands. The others seemed to speak in hushed tones amongst one another before **Paarthunax** stood tall before his brothers and released a heavy rumble.

 _ **"Pola no Tuv'and Dovah. Yod'ene'tra. "**_

 _ **"The Hour is now Dovah. Raging War Seekers."**_

This drew a startled gasped from those present, even **Alduin** had never expected his own brother to push for such a sudden change in his views when it came to the actions of mortals unless it involved the **Dovah** in some form or action but to insert themselves into the ordeals of such short lived creatures and to recite such a phrase, one that hadn't been uttered since the First Age that began the first war between **Dovah** and their former mortal servants. Now though, this sudden change, this altering of views by the **Dovah** that had joined with their former servants, this caused none other then **Alduin** to steadily double over and release slowly building laughter that bubbled into maddening cries of enjoyment. To think that the **Dovah** that had pushed for people would suggest such a thing was a turn of events that **Alduin** hadn't been prepared for nor expect in the slightest.

His eyes of blood red gazed into the eyes of his brother to which he beheld a sight he wasn't accustomed to. It was not the Hatred for the monster that he had become. Nor was there fear of his own impending death at the hands of **Akatosh'es** first born. Nor was there the reverence that he once held for **Alduin** when the two still ruled beside one another. Now it was filled with uncertainty and confusion, very mortal things but even as he looked about he saw that the eyes of his kin held the same expressions as **Paarthunax** did. They were weak, and yet as he looked upon them, did the realization dawn upon him. The mortals had dispelled and torn asunder a precious gift of their Father like it had been nothing. Not even the **Daedric** **Princes** had been so fool hearty as to attempt such actions, for they understood that balance must be maintained for their sides while warriors of their respected Divines and Princes continued to slay one another. Yet before he spoke, a scent reached his snout before looking up to find the mantle of his hatred and obsession given flesh. A mad grin worked itself into his beak as **Ofærr** stepped from the cave entrance to stand over them all.

"Your enemies are mine Dovah."

His voice, despite being nearly dead, rang through the air as clear as the Grey Beards. His voice reverberated with a power and confidence that drew the sight of the **Dovah** there and as one they looked to **Alduin** as well with curiosity and some with a burning hatred as the few gathered there looked towards the slayer of their kin before **Alduin** actually surprised them with a nod of his head! The Black Death actually agreeing with their nemesis in this most dire of times.

 _ **"Dovahkiin, Yun mir, Akatosh. Tul'von'era. Dovah! Ich'niea noy Roth!"**_

 _ **"Dragonborn, Blood of my father, Akatosh. Death weaving blades. Dragon! Spread the word and bring all Here!"**_

The command reverberated through their ears and their minds as even **Paarthunax** would release a roar that was followed through by ever last **Dovah** there before their wings pumped and they all left but **Oodahviing** , **Paarthunax** , and **Alduin** who glared at one another as the two Dovah stood before the Black Death and in front of the cave while the nude **Ofærr** stepped slowly down towards the ground before standing between both heavy dragons and then slowly looked into **Alduin** using his one useful eye. Then he broke into something of a grin while his two friends stopped to look down at him like he had lost his mind while he crossed his arms over the still bleeding chest and even forced open several gashes while he would slowly double over no different then **Alduin** had done earlier, before jammed his finger towards the **Dovah**.

"You and I are gunna have ah few words, but first, I'm here for a few things **Alduin**. Before anything, there'd be something I've wanted to say to you since the day you saved my life at Helgen."

With that he slowly lowered to his knees before planting both fists to the ground and in an act of reverence he bowed his head! **Oodaviing** , **Paarthunax** , and **Alduin** all took a step back and away from him as he did this, all three completely at a loss for words as the **Dovahkiin** himself prostrated himself out before the Black specter of death himself. He was thanking **Alduin** , but before they could speak **Ofærr** continued.

"You disrupted the execution as I was about to be killed, you provided means for me to escape. You aided me in my darkest hour and yet I've been told time and time again that I'd be the one to take yer head. Yet both the Blades, the Stormcloaks, and the Imperials, they've always used me get their own gain. There be few I can claim to honor as comrades and they happen to be your kin. At first I thought you were as selfish as mortals though as time passed I began to figure something out, you soared me, because of what I could offer yah, yet not offer you but your brother. If it hadn't been for you, the Blades would have put **Paarthurnax** to the blade when they assaulted High **Horothgar**. Then we would have lost his aid, he is your brother, and as ah father, brothers should never fight in cold blood."

Yet again as **Alduin** looked ready to interject once again but the old Nord was far from ready to allow him to speak or was just not yet ready to finish as he release a small amount of "Fus" from his mouth which buffeted the Black Death enough to keep him from speaking up and allowed him to continue.

"There be several more items to thank yah for, but that most important be the fact that I have become a father thanks to you. I can say without ah doubt that I have claimed my own fortress near **Whiterun** as well as claimed ownership of an Iron Mine near it. As ah mercenary before I'd never ah been able to possess such ah thing as ah mere mercenary but yah gave me ah means to all this. Yah could have left me at tha chopping block but yah didn't, yah allowed me tah keep me head, for that you have my eternal gratitude. Yet if yah ever threaten me family, not even Akatosh will keep yah from me."

The silence of the Overlook reigned all around the four before **Paarthurnax** and **Odahviing** both looked towards each other and then towards **Alduin** and **Ofærr** whom both remained quiet for several minutes till **Alduin** snapped out of his stupor when **Ofærr** lifted his head high to look into his eyes and they met. Two unwavering personality pushing into each other, neither giving ground as the other pushed and ground against one another in a battle of dominance. Neither looked away until **Odahviing** would slowly step between the two of them and snap them out of their momentary battle. A single and half set of eyes shifted towards him as **Alduin** reared slightly but **Ofærr** remained in his position before the two.

 _ **"Dovahkiin, rise."**_

It was spoken rather quiet, it might have been missed as **Alduin** took an actual step back in reverence or something less then disgust at seeing the mortal that claimed to share their blood and nobility prostrate himself before his enemy. Yet he took on a modicum of respect for the Nord as to show tribute to the first born of **Akatosh** enough to bend before him. To thank him for what he had given to him through his actions. Yet it remained unexpected and caught him off guard as he took his time collecting his thoughts before he had decided to speak to the man he considered His Prey.

 ** _"Dovahkiin, tou yuno ikthen doth no pathlethie."_**

 ** _"Dragonborn, your praise is accepted but unneeded."_**

He stared much to the shock of **Paarthurnax** who looked upon his brother as if he had truly gone insane while **Ofærr** merely remained silent and prostrate before the elder **Dovah**. Then he slightly turned towards the Northwest to look from where they had all come, finding smoke and cloud swept skies, his back shifting as he looked high into the sky before turning back towards the others with a slight grimace.

 _ **"Retha bal renonal grath'ond'hi. Legions. Legothathi."**_

 _ **"Our enemy is as vast as the skies. Legions. Endless."**_

This struck the others as consenting as their eyes turned towards the remains of the ship that **Alduin** had appeared here carrying, the bloodied and mangled corpses scattered atop the deck or falling down and colliding with the ground below. Their strange attire, their strange clothing, not armor and yet not nobility clothing either. Their weapons just as confusing to them as well, unlike anything that **Ofærr** had ever seen before and it actually frightened him that they would be facing an enemy that they knew nothing about and killed from afar with fire and wood. Then he began to rise, so much needed to be done, yet even as he started to lift off the ground he was met with the intense gaze of the three **Dovah** surrounding him and he began to feel the weight of destiny pressing down atop his shoulders once again. Yet unlike last time he had allies, ones he never thought he would have had in facing against **Akatosh'es** first born son.

 **Ofærr** bashed a hand against his chest once, then twice, as he looked up towards the three and then towards the whole of **Skyrim** for which he now would fight for once again. So much to undertake, so much strife in the days ahead, but his **Dovah** **Soul** hounded him to do what needed to be done, to crush those who would threaten what was his, to see them ground to dust beneath his boots, and to salt their lands so that they would know the error of their ways. Yet he felt as if that would not be enough, his head shaking, the one eyed man turned towards the **Dovah** and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry lads, but if we gunna be ready, I need to gather those I trust."

They looked amongst themselves before nodding, slowly beginning to lift off even as **Alduin** and **Ófærr** squared off against one another and locked eyes, well one locked with two but the same concept applied here as they glared at one another. They may be allies now, but they both knew that they would fight one of these days, finish what was started back in **Helgen**. As **Alduin** rose off the ground and began to lift into the sky, **Ófærr** breathed in slowly and then released a shaky breath, slowly stumbling up the incline towards the cave where **Shyarly** lay waiting for his return, the young **Mer** beginning to awaken after their heated session and her cheeks flaring red from the exposure of her body to the elements as well as to the man before her. She slowly lifting her cloths back up and onto her body while the rugged man stepped inside to look her over.

* * *

 ** _Shyarly's Location: Lost Tongue Overlook 14th of the Year: Turdas_**

"I'm sorry ya got caught up in this lass, I will see about getting yah home after this is all said and done."

His voice caught her off guard, not because he was promising to find a way to get her home, but because he seemed so confident that they could win against the **World Government** despite the fact that so far, what she had seen of this, stranger's people and his technology put them at a disadvantage against their enemies. They couldn't possibly hope to win...could they? Her head shook from side to side as **Shyarly** slowly positioned herself against the wall after finally dressing herself and her eyes burrowed into his own with some amounts of confusion and disbelief.

 **"This isn't a war you and your reptiles can just "win" with the drop of a hat. You are far outnumbered, the enemy easily has more men then this land has trees. Your people aren't going to be fighting a battle, they will be walking right to their slaughter!"**

Why was she getting so worked up about a bunch of humans of all things, after everything their kind had done to her own, the raids, the slave auctions, the killings, why would she give any consideration towards them when they stood ready to slaughter one another? It made no sense to her, yet as she looked into the eye of this man whom, she had to admit, she enjoyed laying with, she found her cheeks flushed with color once again. Her head shaking, **Shyarly** would sigh out softly, even as the man merely watched her in silence for several seconds before he released a short chuckle that grabbed her attention.

"We will fight still las, we are a proud people, we won't give in so easily."

With that being said, she felt his hands slip under her and with much more ease then she believed possible, she was lifted into both of his arms and carried bridal style. **Shyarly** blushing deeply at being held in such an intimate way, the shark mermaid fidgeting as the older man stepped out of the cavern to the now empty valley where just moments before, **Dovah** of all types had been discussing the future with one another. **Ofærr** breathed in the chill air of **Skyrim** before he started down the small mountain path and towards the center of the valley, there he would place her down atop a stone and begin getting dressed. **Skyarly** couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander across that toned and muscular body, even going so far as to allow her eyes to travel down between his hips to watch the steady sway of immensely heavy meat that he sported. The young woman biting her lip as it vanished into the cloth holster and then that as well vanished into a set of leather pants.

"I'm gunna be preparing ah **Translocation Rune** for us to use to get to my home, there you'll meet some of my companions and we can start discussing our next course ah action."

His voice cut through her moments of distraction as she realized he had fully clothed himself and was beginning to work on the ground using that old sword she saw him brought with by the large, talking, flying, reptile from before. She watched in silence, after of course putting her own clothing back on, what little she would constitute as clothing, given the fact that the entire front of her blouse was split down the center and exposed the sides of her ample E cup cleavage. The young **Mer** woman would find herself slightly flushed with color before **Shyarly** managed to compose herself enough in preparation for the coming journey, though how they planned to do it, confused her to no end. With that being said, as **Shyarly** would scoot over, **Ófærr** reached down to scoop her up as best he could before stepping towards the Runes which had at this point begun to glow.

* * *

 **For those of you whom might be wondering, where my other two stories went, well I have deleted them, but fear not! I have saved the chapters and will be continuing to add to them, but for now my focus will be all on this story for the foreseeable future. I would also like to apologize for how long it took for me to get this up, though I would have liked to have done so earlier, I have been hounded at work due to the fact we keep getting new people, only for them to leave or quit within a week or so. No idea when I will get the next chapter up but I will not be abandoning this story anytime soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shot Heard around the World

**Chapter 5: The Shot Heard Around the World**

* * *

 **vesperon : The Text walls are hard to keep track of? This isn't all that different then reading an actual book though...if I hear any others saying something about the text walls I will have something done, maybe change my writing style some. Till then I will keep working on it the way I have been.**

 **MythAnime : While I hear what you are saying and believe you are allowed to have such a valid point, the writing style has become something of a second nature to me. If others complain about it then I will alter the style to make it easier, but till that time things won't really be altered. I've just found that it helps me in my writing, for some unknown reason. As well as something of my own mark in the Fanfiction World. Every writer I believe should have something that helps separate him or her from those out there. One might say that the bolding names of important things is mine, or perhaps it could be a phase. Either way that is how I'm writing until I receive enough complaints.**

 **Reader** **: That amount of encouragement is what keeps me going when it comes to writing. Thank you for the heart felt words towards this story. As we speak I am compiling additional ideas for the story itself and what to add or subtract. I have been speaking heavily with the One Piece Community for the last few days and have begun to think of the story in a lot of ways. Now before anything gets worried the story will not be altered too heavily, but some things will be added or subtracted depending on how I feel about them.**

 **Ungrateful leech: I am still alive you have nothing to worry about that my friend, while I have been relatively busy with work, I am still in the process of working on this chapter. Thankfully you've reinvigorated my want to work on this, since you've shown actual interest in the story. As for when this takes place, it would pertain to which series you are referring to. One Piece its between the separation of the Strawhat Crew and for Skyrim its just after you get Oodaviin.**

* * *

 ** _Bold and Italicized = O_** _ **færr Strongarm  
**_ **Bold = Shyarly**

 _Italicized =_ _Neisa Strongarm, Onean Strongarm, Sephina Strongarm, Aela Strongarm, Serana Strongarm, Babette Strongarm._ _  
_Standard = Soldiers

* * *

 ** _Location: Fort Greymoor Courtyard - 14th of the Year: Turdas_**

It started as a large beam of light which pierced the sky from the center of Fort Greymoor, causing the near by mercenaries which had been contracted by one Ofærr Strongarm to stand guard upon the walls of the repaired fortress. Runes carved into the ground glowed a bright crimson, as several circles formed both on the ground around them and several meters in the sky above. These circles hovering and beginning to swirl, spinning rapidly as the Magica flowed through and danced across them exotically. It lasted but seconds but that was all the time it took for the portal to stabilize and allow for the caster to make it from their original location to their new destination.

Ofærr would step through the Portal Runes with a rather large woman suspended upon his shoulder while his right hand tightly held about her waist and the base of her mermaidian tail which lightly twitched due to the caressing touch of such a strong hand and skin upon her body. The touch itself was as intimate as one could gain without undressing in her culture so this just made the situation slightly more embarrassing for her as the young Mer's eyes found themselves looking upon the courtyard of some form of fort and half a dozen strangely clothed soldiers standing along the outer wall. Sharly'es eyes were drawn to the city in the East which towered over what appeared to be a flat land which stretched as far as the eye could gather given she was limited from being upon the shoulder of the man.

One of the soldiers which had been near by before Ofærr appeared from thin air would bash a fist against his chest and now his head slightly, drawing Shyarly's attention when he welcomed back the older man whom was, despite their differences in size, and one recovering from grievous wounds, still managed to fully support her weight and hold her with significant ease. She shifted upon his arms, even as he placed her on a near by stone. Her attention shifting around the plaza of the Fortress. While the walls of the Fort clearly had seen significant repairs as of late, there were several places which still possessed damages, from arrows that pierced into the small amount of wooden structures that lined the inner South East wall, to the fact that the South East Wall itself was just a collection wood.

Now this wasn't entirely true as the wall was in the process of being replaced piece by piece with the surrounding stone which had been knocked down. Most of the wood was actually set upon in piles near the middle hut which was being repaired using the much larger timber of the former wall. The first hut, near the open gate of the fortress from what Shyarly could see, was a stable with a single horse in it. Several barrels and sacks of unidentified food sat near it while a large bail of hay was stacked upon the opposite side of the stable. A water trough lined the back of the stable while fresh hay was being laid out by what appeared to be a youth no older then ten or twelve. She observed the large stallion currently inside the Stable, black as the midnight without either moons, the stars hidden behind clouds, eyes as deep crimson as blood. It was an intimidating creature if not for the small ribbons currently embedded into its mane.

Beside the Stable was merely a large shed which housed most of the supplies from what she gathered for the fort. Barrels, sacks, crates, all manner of items to supply the soldiers whom were stationed here. Though it confused her as to why the older man would bring them both here of all places. Like the Stable, this shed was made of wood, reinforced with the steadily being replaced South East Wall, and with a slanted roof of thatch it was far from impressive.

The final structure that could be seen within the interior of the Fortress was the more impressive of the three. Larger then the other two, with a fully complete back and sides, wood used to insulate it as well. She smelt the smoke before coming to lay her eyes upon a fully working Black Smithing Shack. From the large central Forge itself which consisted of a stone circle, heated coals, a series of iron or some form of metal bars already implanted into the forge, a water trough which was set next to an anvil atop of a stump. In addition, a wooden post had been erected beside the forge and through the use of a chain and a handle which was set into a system of gears on a series of three wooden posts connected to the center post, all running down to a billow which was activated when the pulley system was used.

A large table of iron with a strange device sat beside the forge, while a table with a collection of large wooden pieces sat below that just outside the forge. Ofærr was in the process of conversing with the natives while she was looking about the interior of the Fortress when she spotted a stair case beside the forge and trailed it up to a wall post which then connected to the rest of the stone work of the Fortress itself. Though she was pulled out of her musings when she felt a hand upon her shoulder and her head snapped up towards the older man whom had a smile upon his features.

" _ **Las if yah would like tah follow me, I will bring you to the baths ere, let yah get cleaned up, and then we can discuss things of importance.**_ "

Of course Shyarly merely nodded, offering her hand to the much larger man while those watching from the wall parapet, forge, and even the stables merely sighed and shook their heads. Thinking the Master had brought home "another" woman to join his "Pack" as it were. Though he hadn't explained much to the man whom he had been speaking to earlier, just enough to give him the basic rundown of what occurred at Dawnstar earlier. Hands slipped under the Mer's body and lifted her up, before turning around and heading towards the door behind both of them. Though Ofærr stopped to look back at the gathered Mercenaries and spoke up once more, drawing their attention towards him.

" _ **Lads and lasses ah the Strongarm Name! Tahday I made ah enemy of tha world it would seem, so gather yer weapons. Sound tha Horns, and send fer tha Companions and Serana! I have ah war tah plan. Also someone send fer Agnis as well, have her prepare the baths for a new arrival.**_ "

With his peace said, Ofærr stepped through the door after turning sideways and leaving his Mercenaries to scramble and gather those that he had asked them to send for.

* * *

 ** _Location: Fort Greymoor Interior - 14th of the Year: Turdas_**

 **O** færr stepped into the slightly illuminated interior of the Fortress, stepping aside while one of his Mercenaries rushed to find the old woman that helped to maintain the fort itself from the inside. He made his way down to the dungeons, all the while Shyarly had been silent for some time, though he allowed her the time to think over current events. In the time since he had acquired the Fort, he had made several changes, the first being the discovery of a heated pocket of hot spring water which connected to the near by Giant Camp. Making use of it, he converted the Dungeons into a large communal bathing area for his Pack Mates and the others who resided within the Fort. It was on the walk down that the young Mer decided to speak up finally.

" **Why are you doing all this for me? You aren't human, you don't smell of human, your blood, while enticing, smells of many different things mixed in. You laid with me and yet you aren't claiming me to be your woman, do you think me some harlot? Yet you could have left me there in that cave and not looked back, your actions confuse and infuriate me. What is it you want from me!?** "

Her voice echoed within the passage way that they were traveling down, causing him to slightly frown as tears began to trickle down her eyes, only increasing as a cascade due to the recent events and those of the last few **Months**. She had been enslaved, sold to a Celestial Dragon, and then abused for months, yet now, she was amongst foreign men and women and they treated her better then any human had before. These were humans as well weren't they? Why were they acting so different? Her confusion turned to frustration as the young woman began to bash her hands against the chest of the man carrying her.

Yet he said nothing, only resuming his walk down towards the lowest depths of the fort, where they could hear the gruff sound of a man and the elderly voice of a woman conversing. There were after all several different ways to now reach the deepest part of the Fort, and as such, when **O** **færr** had sent for Agnis, she had taken a different passage apparently. Rounding the corner they caught sight of the elderly woman, wearing such a simple brown dress, a broom in one hand, and a crone like face which spoke of the years she had been around. Turning to regard the new arrivals, she actually hissed, spying the wounded state the master of the Fort was in. When she looked as if she was to speak up about it, **O** **færr** , lifted a hand to silence her and motioned towards the other side of the large room.

" _ **Las, yah want tah know why I didn't? Cause I had no reason to. Ah man that abandons a woman, isn't ah real man. Yah offered yerself tah me in ah way I can't rightly say I had any right tah receive, but yah did it anyway. My life will forever be indebted to you from this day ferword. Now! Enough talkin about this sad stuff, let's get yah cleaned up. Agnis, can I leave er in yer care while I go patch up and prepare?**_ "

A mere nod from the old crone would be his response as he placed Shyarly upon the edge of what was a large pit of stone. A pulley like the one attached to the Forge was set on one end while a second was attached to the wall, both handles besides one another. The first was connected to a large stone that was apart of the base of this pit near the other end. The room itself was far from barren, as each corner consisted of heavy stone kilns which had glowing embers, a stack of logs, and several jaws of unidentified substances besides each. As Agnis was pulling on the first handle which caused a brass plate on the wall to lift up and a fountain of steam water to rush out of the portal. This water began to fill up the stone pit while **O** **færr** was beginning to place a single log of wood within each of the kilns and then reach into the adjacent pots and fish out some form of ground powder to toss into the coals.

With his work done, he left the two women, heading up towards the higher sections of the Fort, already beginning to feel the ache from the events of the last two days, though he got merely into the main entry hall before a body collided with him and he was forced to take a step back. A long head of beautiful blond hair obscured the face which pushed against his injured stomach. She, given the scent that he detected from her, barely made it up to his stomach as well, causing her to wrap or attempt to wrap her arms around his waist as his adopted daughter, Onean gripped her father as tightly as possible. She was clothed in the typical armor of her people.

With a crown of iron that gripped the sides of her face, ran over her forehead, and down her nose, her face plate was relatively exposed but this worked to her advantage as she was an archer by trade. Her chest was covered in a meshing of iron and fur which was connected to a piece that ran across her belly and down to the fork of her legs, vanishing into the light leather skirt. Though her waist and undersides of her breasts were exposed, it too played an important role as an archer given that she needed to be able to turn rapidly and shift on the fly either upon a horse or on foot. Suddenly her head snapped up, showing bright, piercing, blue eyes which glowed and shimmered as they glared towards her father with indignation.

The Old Wolf would shift slightly under the eyes of Onean before he lowered himself to one knee and placed a hand upon her head, gently rubbing the top of it for a few seconds. Her cheeks puffing out indignantly at her Father before burying her face once against into his chest, unshed tears threatening to spill forth.

" _I thought I lost you Father, after you didn't come back from Dawnstar, and the report on the attack on the town. I thought I had actually lost you._ "

Ofærr would slowly look down towards the soft figure pressing into him, her shaking shoulders drew a sharp intake of breath from her Father before he sighed out rather loudly. It was to be expected that she and her Mother would be somewhat worried for them, after all, given their long history, several years in fact, that they had journeyed together till such time as he decided to not only ask Neisa her hand in marriage, but ask Onean to be their daughter.

" _ **Las, Las, calm yerself, it'll take more then invaders from outside of Nirn tah claim this old man's life. I was hurt aye, but I survived and I came back to you. Where is Neisa now that I think about it, I was expecting to see her with you as well. Though yer mother can wait..I have ah lot ahead of me, as do we all. I need yah to prepare yer best bow, that one I forged for ya last year, and go out to the wall on the eastern side of the fortress. I'll prepare some parchment fer yah to use. I'll meet yah out there in about an hour, I'm going to go find yer mother.**_ "

While Onean seemed prepared to speak out against her father's departure so soon after she had confirmed his return, she knew that her mother was just as protective and scared for him as she herself was. With a soft sigh, and a kiss to his chin, which he returned by kissing her forehead, she was sent on her way. The Old Wolf slowly rising out of his kneeling position to begin making his way towards one of the higher towers of Fort Greymoor. The scent, that luscious scent, oh it filtered into his nose, his fingers began to slightly flex, he could hear the humming. The guards whom he had personally trained, each and every one outfitted with Ebony Dragonbone Armor, saluted, but broke that as soon as they saw his single eye.

"Lady Neisa awaits you in her chambers Lord Harbinger."

One of the guards stated, causing his head to shift and regard the young Nord whom had spoken up, causing Ofærr to cough as he slowed to a stop, enough so that he could properly speak with them.

" _ **Aye, thank you lads, now, I want you to go and assemble in tha plaza outside tha keep, tell every Wolf Guard ya come across to do the same. I will be there in an hour, and when I get there, I will fill you all in on the current goings on outside these walls. There be Blood in the waters lads, and I expect you all tah prepare yerselfs.**_ "

Both men would salute before rushing off to begin gathering other members of the Wolf Guard, Ofærr's own elite Honor Guard as Harbinger of the Companions in Whiterun. This left the hallway empty of all bodies, save for the door that stood some feet before him, and the scent that wafted into his nose. With a growl, almost to the point of being feral, he would take the final few steps and push the door open, ushering in the scent of his mate.

* * *

 _ **Location: Fort Greymoor Interior, Royal Chambers - 14th of the Year: Turdas**_

 _ **Harbinger Ofærr and his mate Neisa's Quarters**_

The scent that buffeted the Old Wolf as he stepped into the room nearly floored him, for it was a mixture of incense, blood, bone, flesh, arousal, fear, worry, happiness, jubilation, and above all else, the scent of the one woman who proved herself strong enough to tame the savage beast which dwelt in his blood. Neisa Strongarm, sole mate of Ofærr Strongarm, and the single more beautiful women in the entire world.

Generally, Neisa stood six foot four, making her one of the tallest women in all of Skyrim. Her eyes of solid steel were said to have been a gift from her Mother, though she rarely spoke of her parents aside from her father. Some say they were Dagon Worshippers though that has never been confirmed or denied by Neisa herself. Raven black hair, cut to frame the sides of her perfect face, with a slice over her left eye to reveal a partial amount of her eyebrow. Lips as soft as silk, while being as firm as any iron. She was a slender young thing, but possessed great power in her form.

Her mind was as well just as sharp as her tongue, though given her rather interesting accent it was difficult to tell sometimes. She herself doesn't know where it came from, sounding unlike any of the spoken tongues of Men or Mer across Nirn, but with the Fog Veil lifted, perhaps her ancestors had come to this land from outside of Nirn. With skin like soft peaches and the color of chocolate, she was as tantalizing as one can expect a woman whos days are spent outside alongside her husband.

Though past her neck, the attractiveness is only heightened as the firm and full body of a woman in her prime could sport, easily eclipsing any female in Tamriel, though outside of this continent there was no telling whom might come to match the sheer beauty that she presented. Breasts like twin cannon balls, sloped and shaped as if molded from clay, rumors amongst the nobles say that they exceed any previously thought sizes for a natural female. Their size though lacks any of the disfiguring marks such as ample veins, they, as Ofærr would say, are like two cannon balls wrapped in silk and still fresh from the forge. Their dexterity and softness being such that just pressing upon them, causes an indention to form from the smallest of weight.

Though Neisa has claimed that from time to time it causes her back to hurt, she has been adamant in their naturalness. Much like her breasts, her stomach is slender, compacted with muscle from long hours of adventuring through the wilds of Skyrim and below into dungeons and ruins with her husband. Some Nobles might argue that a woman supporting musculature would come off as unseemly, but for Ofærr he has on more then one occasion nearly beaten a Noble to death in retaliation for such insolence towards the women who has on more then one occasion saved his life.

That soft yet compact stomach is met with a backside and thighs that actually equal to or even surpass her Bust in lusciousness and softness, a feat that some might accuse of being impossible unless they struck a deal with a Daedric Prince. She could be considered perfection personified, given form and flesh by some unknowable being, though she has some pictures of her mother, whom supported a figure just as, if not more, attractive to gaze upon and lay with then her daughter.

Yet all that mattered little to Ofærr as he looked upon her form within their bedroom, her body, clad in that tight fitting leather and iron armor, a good proportion of her breasts exposed through the top due to their size, while her shoulders, neck, and near the center point of her breasts are ringed by a heavy fur scruff that helped draw attention to her flesh of temptation. Chains could be seen ringing atop the fur while an iron bar ran the same way around through the fur, which consequently held said fur in. Sculpted claws ran along the shoulders and behind her back while a choker of fur and iron clasped itself around her throat.

Straps wrapped about the sides of Neisa's breasts to help them from spilling out when she wasn't wearing her leather and iron armor. Arms were as well covered by thick slabs of iron and fur, just like the ret of her body, shoulder pads though, rather then jutting out, held tightly to her slender yet powerful arms. Her stomach was accentuated by the tight fitting cloths, along with her leggings though they were cut at the back to allow her to bend her knees easier, the back of her legs covered by a loose chainmail that covered the sides as well as linked itself back into the leather and iron on all sides but the back of her knees.

" _Are you going to keep staring my Wolf in Men's Clothing? Or are you going to come and tell me why I received a report that you might have been killed?_ "

Oh that tipped Ofærr off to what kind of mood Neisa was in, as the near Goddess Mortal of a woman slowly looked up from what she had been doing. Within their shared quarters, there were a few pieces of furniture of note, from the King sized bed which Ofærr had taken from one of the other Keeps scattered across Skyrim and brought it here. There were twelve armor manikins scattered around the room, where he and she would normally place their spare armor on. In addition, there were at least a dozen weapon racks scattered through the room upon the walls, with all manner of weapons ranging from Spears and Swords to Broad Axes and Maces. Even items of Yor, hung upon the walls.

A simple wooden table sat near the edge of the bed, propped upon it being a large chest which they used to store potions. In addition, a pair of large wardrobes sat against the east wall, while another sat upon the direct opposite side in the room. Two full length mirrors had been hung for the spouses to use in changing or for more invasive work such as when an arrow needed to be removed and one had to do it by themselves. Both an Alchemy and an Enchanting Table had been brought in, taken from Silent Moon Camp, and placed within their chambers for use.

Neisa currently had been sitting at a large writing desk, large amounts of quill, ink, parchment, and books were scattered upon it, and one scroll which had its seal broken and the contense left for all to read. She had been dressed in her standard armor, but as Ofærr had made his way towards her, she slowly looked into his one eye before she drew back a fist and lightly punched him in the left breast.

" _You had me worried when you didn't return last night, I thought you had died or found a new woman, only for me to find out you had nearly done the former and somehow managed to acquire the latter at the same time. Not only that, but if what the report I just read is to be believed, you were seen in the presence of Alduin himself Ofærr! What happened?! Why did you return with some strange Mer Woman, why do you smell of her?! Some stranger that you allowed to join the Pack? Was S_ _ephina, Aela, and Serana not enough for you? Am I not enough for you?!_ "

Ofærr felt several more blows fall upon his chest, yet he let them rain, even when she, in her rage and sadness, grabbed a Pen and thrust it into his exposed shoulder, blood and ink mixing as they flowed down his arm. Neisa would let out a gasp, slowly stumbling back before his hands wrapped about her waist and he drew her back into his chest. Tears streamed down her eyes as she glared in both love and hatred at the man who smelt of another woman and yet still had the gall to return to her. Then his lips met her own and she froze.

His lips even tasted of another woman! She felt his shoulders stiffen as her fists beat helplessly against his own chest, each strike causing a wince as he worked his shoulders to begin loosing his top. She fought, by the Nine did Neisa fight against the hold of her unfaithful husband, but as she felt tears stream down her face, his fingers reached up to slowly pry their lips away from one another, and now, she could see the tears which flowed from his right eye, and the blood which flowed from his left eye.

" _ **I can't even begin tah apologize fer this Neisa, so much has happened these last two days, I can't begin to ask fer yer forgiveness either. I made ah mistake, yah know after everything we've been through, and tha fact we have a child, how could I ever come to do such a thing to hurt you? I can't ask yah to forgive me, but I can ask yah tah hear what caused this and why it was that you smell ah nother woman on me.**_ "

Even if she wanted to say no, she grabbed his shoulders and held him as they two allowed the stress of the last two days to flow out. Finally after what felt like hours, the two broke apart enough for Ofærr to lead Neisa over to their bed, sitting down upon it with her beside him, the Old Wolf began to recount the events of Dawnstar and the Meeting of the Dova. When the time came for him to reach the events involved with Shyarly, he began to explain in earnest that what occurred was not something born of lust or desire, for those two emotions were solely reserved for the woman whom he had married.

" _ **Yah know as much as I do that I love yah, nothin can ever change that, and nothing will ever change that.**_ "

Even as he tried to reassure Neisa that he was being honest, he had missed the slight darkening of her features, starting from his near execution at the hands of some fat and pompous noble to the fact that, without this Mer's erotic intervention, her husband might well have actually died. Then there was the fact that a previously unheard of enemy, using weapons that eclipsed even the farthest reaching crossbows, had assaulted Dawnstar and nearly killed her husband. Then it struck her, this had been the start of a semi-failed invasion, some outside power had attempted to invade Skyrim and in the process nearly killed her beloved Wolf.

As Ofærr continued his story, leading to the Dovah intervention, he began to remove his armor, stained with ash and blood still, it would need to be washed. Though what caught Neisa's attention was the new and ugly scars that covered a good chunk of his chest and arms, as he removed his leggings, she was treated to a similar state as angry red scars coated his legs as well. After a good thirty minutes, the two now sat in silence, this is until Neisa found a powerful set of arms wrapped about her waist and drew her into his lap, causing his wife to release a surprised yelp.

" _I can't believe you_ _Ofærr, it's as if trouble finds you just as comforting a bed fellow as I do! I can't even begin to forgive you...but I suppose I can forgive that the act itself was outside of your control and without that Mer Harlot you would be dead. Though this begs the question of how you can begin repaying me for forgiving her I suppose. Given who you are, you've probably already figured out how. Though this is only a small matter in comparison to the fact all of Skyrim, no Nirn, may be facing immediate invasion from an enemy that might well be stronger then us. The Stormcloaks and the Imperials are still at one another's throats, and the Thalmor keep working to destabilize the cities. What are we going to do?_ "

While this was a good question from Neisa, it was something that the mind of the Old Wolf had already come to a conclusion on.

" _ **Fer now las, I have another thirty minutes, not enough time tah properly tend to yah, but more then enough time fer me to do some much needed apologizing.**_ "

Before Neisa could ask what he meant by that, she felt those strong and muscular arms slowly slide up her waist, a shudder running through her body as his fingers took hold of the sides of her chest piece and began undoing the latches. One by one they opened, revealing milk colored skin as the armor fell away, very little of her body wasn't tan at this point, hours of working outside would cause that, but as her armor piece fell away, she had to reach up with both her hands to support her ample bust, G cup for those not in the know.

" _ **Yah just sit back, and let yer Mate deal with this love. It's tha least I can do.**_ "

Most of those perfect orbs had been stained a light brown as well, the sun having altered the milk colored skin to something just a tad darker. The choker and armor which covered her arms had remained on, as they weren't directly connected to her chest piece. With those ample assets exposed, Ofærr would slip his fingers up along the underside of her breasts, causing a soft shiver from Neisa, due in fact that both of these ample orbs were highly sensitive. Gently pressing down from below caused the tips of her nipples to begin growing erect, just from the soft playing of rough hands upon them did they show their support.

Then he began to push down, causing her breasts to begin leaking milk from the teats, an act that caused her no amount of embarrassment as her Husband's hands were lightly coated with a thin film of her own milk, before he would shift and release one of her orbs. This was something of a monthly occurrence for the married couple, due in part that her breasts seemed to secrete this rich milk from them ever so often, Ofærr had taken to helping alleviate some of the stress and unnecessary back pain that she suffered from due in part to her overly developed figure.

" _Ofærr, please, this really isn't necc-necessary! I can-can handle doing this later, you have to meet with the Wolf Gu-EEP!_ "

Her voice was cut off as Ofærr had retrieved what he had been reaching for. An empty Milk container that Agnis had "forgotten" to take away after Neisa's breakfast that morning. Neisa felt those powerful hands, strong enough to ring the life from a man's neck, and yet gentle enough to tend to the forge and their child. His fingers on her left breast pushed down into the plush orb, causing her back to arch as she began producing even more milk. Using this to his advantage, Ofærr would place the rim of the milk glass to the center of her perked nipples.

The cold glass, combined with her sensitive teats, caused another groan to slip from between her teeth. His fingers slowly pressed down from the sides and below the orb as she was shifted into a position that leaned her forward. As his fingers dug into her left bust, she released a soft moan, feeling the flow of milk from within her breast beginning to channel itself down and into the glass container. Her back arching even more as her Husband fondled and worked the soft mound of flesh like it was made of clay. The sound of milk colliding with the interior of the glass caused her to yelp as Ofærr reached just below her nipple and withdrew his hand.

It was a quick process for one of her breasts, though it actually did little to effect the grand size of her bust, he would proceed to repeat the process on her other breast, placing the glass which had started to grow warm due to her skin heating up and direct contact, upon her right breast. Once more the fingers dug into the flesh sphere, helping to press the milk that had been gathering within it down into the container. From base of the breast to the base of the nipple, his fingers worked to extract the warm fluid directly and into the glass container before he pulled back the item, half filled with her breast milk.

What did he do with it you may ask? Well upon finishing with the gathering of milk, he placed it on the table beside the bed before rolling himself and Neisa over onto their sides. She softly panted, lust beginning to bloom within her eyes as he placed a chunk of Iron inscribed with Runes next to the milk container, which caused it and the milk inside to freeze for later use.

" _Oh_ _Ofærr when you are finished addressing your men, I want you to return here, return here and take me like the savage animal that you are._ "

It took all of Ofærr's mental strength not to claim her then and there as the woman whom he had fallen in love with pressed that predatorious posterior back into his lap and began to shift. Oh she knew how turned on he was, even if she hadn't yet forgiven him, she would ring every ounce of his body to ensure that she was seen as his and he as hers. Yet she knew that they had to part ways for the time being, he was needed to speak with the Wolf Guard and she wished to meet this "Shyarly" as well to either thank or tear her apart for all her aid.

" ** _I will return love, just yah wait, when I do, I promise tah Fuck yah tah the point yah fergot how tah walk._** "

His choice of words drew the return of a deep blush from Neisa's cheeks as she pushed away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, blushing brightly while placing her chest piece back over herself, wild images of her oncoming night racing through her mind as she felt him step away from the bed, her hand drifting down his back before he leaned down and captured both of their lips. The kiss lasting for a good four minutes until she broke it.

" _I will keep you to that promise Strongarm, I don't want to walk till you decide to marshal our forces against this new enemy._ "

* * *

 _ **Location: Fort Greymoor Exterior, Fort Plaza - 14th of the Year: Turdas**_

As Ofærr stepped out of Greymoor to look upon the gathered men and women of his Wolf Guard, he smiled down at them, over two hundred assorted men, women, and mer stood before him, standing at attention, swords were polished, shields shined, axes sharpened, maces strengthened, spears poisoned, arrows fletched, and all manner of other weapons were being prepared. At his appearance, all two hundred assorted warriors stood at attention, hands over their chests, each holding a dagger forged from Dragonbone and Blood Stone, a recently found metal, only occurring in places where fighting has been the thickest.

Each dagger is a symbol between the Harbinger and his forces, and they held them, point first, over their own hearts. Ofærr looked up towards the sky as he breathed in the air, letting his men await the coming verdict or story that he would share with them, they knew it, after all, he stood before them in not but leggings, revealing a whole new slew of scars that crisscrossed his body in its near entirety. Some of the female members lightly shuffling as their Harbinger stood shirtless before them, one or two developing a blush or even slightly drooling at the figure.

" _ **Mah fellow Warriors of Skyrim, yah have served faithfully these last few months, some of yah formly companions, so it does me heart proud tah see each and every one ah ya before me today. As yah can see, I have returned once again from afield, but not without difficulties, though this wasn't from me Mate, before any of yah get any ideas. This is from ah new enemy. I suppose y'all have all heard tha stories filterin in about Dawnstar, in tha case yah haven't. Dawnstar is gone...destroyed.**_ "

This prompted the silence of the plaza to be broken by several wails of grief, an Orc fell to his knees, a pair of sister Nords, clasping one another. He knew that the Twins had a father in Dawnstar and that Ragehide had a mate whom he had met and married in that same city.

" ** _I was there, tha enemy who did this showed no mercy, not tah children, not tah Honored Elders, not tah even those carrying children. few if any escaped tha complete destruction of Dawnstar including me, I was caught unaware and nearly killed, if not...for the intervention of Alduin himself. Fer this battle our enemy has become our allies. I tell y'all this now! I won't allow this to go unanswered. I want all of y'all tah march upon Dawnstar, I expect tha Stormcloaks and tha Imperials are already blaming the other for its destruction to sway the people of Skyrim against the other side. They will march on that town expectin tah find the other and both sides will fight. Serana I need yah tah send fer_** _ **Babette, tha Dark Brotherhood's Father calls upon their aid, and I'd like tah see our Daughter once more.**_ "

Though he called her name, the woman whom he had called to made no move to appear at this time, merely bowing her head in the near by shadows and vanishing. It was still day and the sun was out, she couldn't properly appear. With that situation out of the way, he would conjure an ethereal Warhammer before smashing its head into the ground.

" _ **Make no mistakes brothers and sisters! Today we truly go tah war. Onean, it is time, I have prepared ah message fer yah, I need yah to deliver it tah the Companions to gather their best archers and yer Mum Aela. Direct them all tah meet me ere, oh and send fer tha rest of the Companions, we'll need all tha Steel we can get. Dismissed!**_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note: The Followers Neisa and Onean are both owned by** **Pandea_Work** **and Morika while Sephina is owned by Schuckel2000. They are merely Follower Mods that I have used on my own Skyrim playthroughs and have come to adore the females to the point that I would rather have them as apart of O** **færr's** **Pack due to the many hours I spent with all three at one point or another. So do remember that before you decide to post a Review on the next chapter.**

 **Note on Harem/Pack: Ofærr is by his nature now not only a Dovahkiin but a Werewolf as well. As both of these species are by nature Pack oriented, or at least Wolves are, they are known to form groups. Ofærr is a pack animal by nature, he is not opposed to having multiple relationships as it is a wolf's nature to have a pack consisting of several females and even a few males but not as mates. This won't be a story where females just throw themselves at the big lug either, he has to earn their affection and trust, as will become apparent when Shyarly begins to question her own views of him following the end of the battle.** Ofærr **isn't also just going to let anyone into his Pack, he is a protective Alpha after all, there are few individuals he will openly trust when it comes to the safety of his Pack Mates.**

 **Note on Ownership: Currently, at this point in the progression of a character, you would have thousands of Septims, Armor, and such. Of** **ærr** **has indeed this must but instead of hording it, he has purchased Greyfoor Fort, Embershade Mine, and Silent Moon's Camp for his own personal use rather then buy a House in Whiterun. His coffers aren't infinite but due to the excessive amount of money he as we all know would possess at this point in the game from work, he has put it towards restoring the two mines and the Fortress. In addition he has turned the Fortress into a base of operations for himself and his Pack as they plan out the coming offensive against the invading World Government.**


End file.
